<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Beyond by HarryMacy2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994246">Look Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020'>HarryMacy2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day like any others, everything may change. Sometimes, when live challenges you, you must change your point of view to overcome it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, hacy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lodge of Kairos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are at the beginning of a new hacy adventure. We sincerely hope that you’d enjoy the path we have chosen for them<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lodge of Kairos</p>
<p><br/>
On a starry night, the moon shone high in the sky and with its light directed the most laborious souls of the city. The wind blew melodiously, bringing with it sounds from another time, from another world.</p>
<p>In an abandoned and excommunicated church, some people had gathered to celebrate that magical night; a night when the planets lined up were auspicious for a bold change.</p>
<p>In the hall, around a stone altar, there were 7 hooded people, intent on reciting prayers to their creed in unison. They were addressed to the deity represented by a statue, placed behind the altar, which represented a young man with wings at his feet, a balance unbalanced by his finger, a forelock in front of his forehead and a shaved head.</p>
<p>On their cassock there was a symbol, two parallel lines forming two circles, each in the opposite direction and above a vertical line with a star. The symbol of Kairos.</p>
<p>In the center of a pentagram, lying on the stone altar, a girl with brown hair and pale face was blindfolded and tied. She was not moving because of the effect of the substances they had injected into her body. Leaning on the girl's body, at heart level, was a round talisman, oh which were represented the same symbols that on the participants' tunics.</p>
<p>At the four corners of the altar there were four objects: a brazier of incense with the scent of lavender; a bowl of salt, a cup of water consecrated on a magical night and a mixture of very rare medicinal herbs.</p>
<p>Among them stood out a man, whose red tunic was different from the brown ones of his companions. It was the Master, as they called him, who would proceed to the initiation of the rite.</p>
<p>"My dear Brothers. My dear Sisters," he began with a solemn voice, looking at those present. "We are here tonight to celebrate our only God, the great and powerful Kairos. He has always been considered a minor God, defeated by his brother Kronos, but he was loved and full of resources. Like him, our Lodge has always been denigrated, especially by her who is unworthy of her place. The Demon Overlord, a woman of unclean blood, who thinks she can give order to the great kingdom of the underworld. She who by deception - what else else - has harnessed the judgement of many creatures by leading them to serve her and proclaiming herself their leader. But that will change. Tonight we will begin a change. If the infernal world has decided to submit to this woman's will, we will make her follow our orders, glorify our creed. Tonight, thanks to this precious amulet, Kairos will allow us to have what is rightfully ours and to rule over the underworld.</p>
<p><br/>
At these words, an impetus of approval and joy invaded the room and those present, ecstatic at the idea of this radiant future for their Lodge.</p>
<p>In a loud voice he proclaimed: "I, Master of the Lodge, am here tonight to offer you the vital energy of this young woman to give strength and power to your Talisman so that your Lodge may triumph".</p>
<p>Having said these words, the ritualist took the amulet and with slow and controlled gestures passed it over every object placed at every corner of the altar. Each object represented an element and with each gesture, a light with a different color flowed out of it and then poured into the amulet.</p>
<p>At the end of this part, the Master repositioned the amulet on the chest of the girl who emitted a scream of pain and began to squirm, emitting a strong blue light, sucked by the talisman hovering above her.</p>
<p>The participants continued with their prayers while her vital energy was being sucked out of the girl's body. This was the ritual, in fact, to load the talisman with the lifeblood of a young witch.</p>
<p>Just when the girl seemed to be deprived of all energy, a sudden invisible force, similar to a gust of wind, made some objects flying around the room, creating confusion among the participants. Distracted by what happened, they interrupted the ritual, also causing the flow of energy from the girl to the talisman which fell on her chest. However, the girl remained motionless, exhausted.</p>
<p>A second wave of wind managed to bring down some of the men. While some of the hooded men tried to help the others to get up, they in turn fell on a floor that had suddenly become frozen and slippery.</p>
<p>And from the back of the hall appeared the sisters: Macy, Maggie and Mel.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>The girls, warned by the Witchboard of a witch in danger, had teleported into the Church.</p>
<p>It was immediately clear to everyone how critical the situation was and required immediate intervention; especially the suffering girl, whose body was sucked all that energy, needed help.</p>
<p>Macy instinctively used her powers. Although the target was the hooded men and the spherical object above the girl, Macy was able to make several objects in the room fly, distracting the participants and interrupting the flow of stolen energy. Unfortunately, she was aware that she hadn't yet mastered her powers completely, and although this angered her, she knew it would take time. For her part, Mel froze the floor around the altar, causing some of them to fall.</p>
<p>Thanks to the surprise effect, the sisters quickly made their way to the centre of the room. As Mel and Macy faced the hooded men hurling themselves at them, Maggie immediately went to the girl, untied her and removed the blindfold to help her get up. She was visibly tired and powerless. The girl looked at Maggie with questioning eyes.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Maggie," she whispered, trying to reassure her. "We're here to save you. What's your name?" he asked her, sketching a smile in the hope of giving her confidence. "Sara," she replied with a voice, visibly rehearsed.</p>
<p>As she helped her to get up, the Master popped out from behind their backs in a threatening manner. He immediately tried to block the way of the girls and immediately turned to Maggie, who reacted instinctively and kicked him in the ribs. She let the girl sit on the ground. The man got up and ran over Maggie again and this time she fell to the ground. He sat astride her and grabbed her by her throat with his hands, trying to strangle her. Maggie felt air leave her lungs quickly. She struggled to try to free herself from that deadly grip. Then she put her hands over his and grabbed the thumbs of the assailant's hand with all her strength. Not with little effort, he managed to bend them back to loosen his grip. The man cried out again. She lifted up her pelvis and with all her strength and she rotated it to make him fall. She got up quickly. before he could attack them again, Mel came over and froze his arm, and then hit him hard. He slipped on a iced part of the floor and fell right on a sharp ledge, which pierced him. Petrified, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Mel asked her sister and the girl. Maggie was rehearsed and was breathing heavily trying to recover. Jordan's teachings on hand-to-hand combat had been very helpful to her that night; but it was still tiring. The young witch was also fine, although she was clearly dazed by the situation and struggling to stay on her feet.</p>
<p>Once the Master had been eliminated, the other participants who were still alive became less merry and decided to run away; leaving the girls alone and everything behind them, including the amulet.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Macy asked, picking up the talisman from the still warm ground. "This symbol is the same one on the tunics. It can't be a coincidence."</p>
<p>"Let's go back to the command center and find out more," Mel said.</p>
<p>"So Sara may be treated," said Maggie who was holding an unconscious Sara.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>At the command center, Harry was happy to see that his pupils had returned safe. He helped them lie Sara down on a couch in the room and healed her promptly.</p>
<p>Once she recovered, Sara told the girls what had happened to her; trying not to omit any details, although it was not easy. She didn't remember much. She was walking down the street when someone approached her from behind, put a hood over her head and took her away in what she thought was a van. In particular she told them what she had heard from the Lodge followers about a Demon Overlord and a plan to remove her. In particular, she remembered that they had said that they would make this woman follow their orders.</p>
<p>At the sound of that name, Macy looked at Harry and saw in his eyes some concern. It was a moment, but it did not escape the attentive gaze of Macy, who knew well the good nature of their whitelighter.</p>
<p>Sara told them about the amulet and how it was the key to the triumph for the hooded men. Then Macy took the amulet out of her pocket and showed it to Harry, who immediately recognized the symbols belonging to the myth of Kairos and then to his Lodge. Sara herself confirmed that she had heard that name.</p>
<p>After she had told everything she knew, Harry brought Sara home orbiting; while the sisters began to look for some answers in the books.</p>
<p>From their search, the sisters discovered who Kairos was.</p>
<p>Kairos was a minor God related to the concept of time in a qualitative sense. In constant struggle with his brother Kronos, he had always been a loser. Kairó represented the opportunity to be seized, the detail that makes the difference, the sixth sense that tells us that the time to act is now. The right moment is always and only personal: it is, in short, free will.</p>
<p>In his veneration, a Lodge of person was born whose purpose was to establish a new cult in the image of their God and to become the new leader of the infernal world, the new Overlord Demon instead of Abigail Caine.</p>
<p>The idea of seeing Abigail removed did not displease the sisters who did not have great admiration for her. Their bond with her could have had advantages, such as the truce between the sisters and the demons under her command which, although not all of them existed, were a nice slice.</p>
<p>Macy in particular didn't completely disdain the idea that anyone could teach Abigail a lesson. In her eyes, Abigail was a devious and lascivious, half demon and she was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. No matter what. The mere thought of her infuriated her enormously. Even though she was the one who had sought her out, Macy could not forget that she had taken away her powers, make her kneel by doing that and was obsessed with their Whitelighter. But on this last detail, Macy didn't want to dwell on even the thought of it.</p>
<p>“What is the amulet for? What was the ritual for?" Mel asked the sisters.</p>
<p>"It says here that the amulet can be charged with the vital energy of a magical being and with its power it can change the fate of destiny," Macy replied, reading the only book found so far on the subject and translated thanks to the scarab provided by the Sentinel.</p>
<p>"Vital energy? That's what they did to Sara. They drained her of her energy," Maggie concluded. "And how would this allow the Lodge to get the better of Abigail?" Maggie finally asked, summing up the one true question the sisters themselves were asking themselves. "Sara spoke of the Lodge being convinced that they could bend Abigail to their will. But how?"</p>
<p>Imagining Abigail as a person helpless and subjugated was a difficult picture to visualize because if there was something that just didn't suit her, it was the role of an defenseless victim.</p>
<p>"What's its superpower?" she added thoughtfully. "Might this amulet do some brainwashing?" "Of course... that requires a brain to wash; but at least it shouldn’t necessary be working," said Macy, bitterly sarcastic.</p>
<p>"Whatever its power is, we have to figure out what to do. Do we warn Abigail or don't we?" Mel stepped in, trying to tone it down.</p>
<p>The sisters looked at each other in silence. The atmosphere became serious, filled with the dilemma that plagued them.</p>
<p>"I think we have to. It is the right things to do”, Maggie replied. "Even if we don't like her, it doesn't mean we can leave her to her fate."</p>
<p>"But we don't know what to say to her either," Macy pointed out. "So. We don't know what the Lodge's plan is and anyway now we have the talisman and the followers have escaped. Perhaps there is no danger anymore," concluded Macy not so convinced.</p>
<p>"We have a moral duty to intervene." A warm male voice had joined in the speech, jolting the girls and summing up in a few words a very clear concept that left no room for doubt.</p>
<p>Harry had orbited back in and heard part of the speech. He knew his proteges very well and was aware that there were differences with Abigail. He himself, though in some ways attracted to her, could understand why the sisters did not trust her and were reluctant to act.</p>
<p>However, it was not like them to let the devilishly possessed people harm her. After all, as long as she remained the Overlord demon, they themselves would have benefited. As if that wasn't enough, half of her was a witch like them.</p>
<p>With these arguments, Harry tried to make the girls understand that they should go to Abigail immediately to warn her. It is true that their Master was dead, the followers had scattered and the talisman was in their possession, but they could not be sure that everything was over. If there was a plot against Abigail, she had to be told.</p>
<p>Harry's monologue of conviction was very heartfelt, pronounced with particular emotional involvement. Again, this did not go unnoticed in Macy's eyes.</p>
<p>Convinced to the righteousness of their actions, the sisters and Harry took the talisman and orbited to Abigail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE SWITCH</p><p>"You rush here just to warn me against some crazy hooded guys. So sweet.” Abigail muttered with a mocking voice and that unmistakable irreverent tone.</p><p>"Let’s them try to get my throne. How did they say they will do that?” She giggled, deeming the statement unrealistic.</p><p>Abigail was a beautiful, sensual woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. Everything in her emanated provocation and transgression. She was a dangerous, intelligent and manipulative woman. She wore a particularly tight black dress, with a zipper on the right side of her chest. Abigail looked at the sisters with feigned condescension and then lingered and crossed Harry's eyes. "My forbidden game," she thought to herself.</p><p>"If that is all you have to say... you would excuse me; but I have more interesting things to do right now " She pointed out with a sly smile on her face. Then she turned to Harry. She glanced over and winked at him in order to propose him to stay and make things more captivating together. Pointing her icy hazelnut eyes into his, she gave him a dangerously dazzling smile.</p><p>While she was making her move to approach him with provocative movements, Macy blocked her way.</p><p>"Don't think we did it just for pleasure.” Macy snapped firmly.</p><p>"Because of our truce, it seems fair to us to inform you about a possible danger. Now, you may do what you want with this information."</p><p>Abigail was amused by Macy’s behavior and she particularly enjoyed challenging the witch.</p><p>She put one hand on her hip with a elbow bent outward and moved her hair with the other hand. It should be said that Abigail always took a great pleasure to provoke Macy. Right now, she really wanted to defy and irritate her.</p><p>"Let's assume that this Lodge of... ", Abigail hesitated for a moment as if she was doing them a favor in remembering what they had said to her.</p><p>“The Lodge of Kairos," pointed out Mel.</p><p>"Kairos", she repeated, resting one hand on her left hip while with the other she touched her chin with a pensive gesture. "A minor divinity, if I remember correctly. A young man with wings on his feet and scales... ", she added, with a teacher’s attitude.</p><p>"We know who Kairos is. We don't need lessons from you," said angrily Macy, who particularly emphasized the word "you," in order to clearly demonstrate all her contempt.</p><p>Abigail looked at her again, more and more amused. Keeping her gaze fixed on her, she took a few steps forward, stopping right in front of Macy.</p><p>Macy didn't back down. On the contrary, she straightened her back and raised her chin, determined not to give in first. To calm herself, she breathed in deeply and inhaled Abigail's perfume which was an intense and sweet fragrance of roses. It’s was a captivating scent, although it caused her a sense of nausea just knowing who it belonged to.</p><p>"So. Let’s sum up. This Lodge wants to remove me and subjugate me and all that thanks to a talisman. Do I forget something?”</p><p>She sneered, always close to Macy, and moved aside a few steps in order to glance over her shoulder.</p><p>Just behind her, Harry was watching them. Abigail gave him a brief wink, to which he did respond by simply lowering his gaze briefly.</p><p>Then, she opened her hand to Macy and demanded by this gesture to give her the amulet so she could examine it. Although reluctant, Macy handed it to her. Abigail showed it in turn to Godric, who confirmed that it belonged to the followers of Kairos, and proposed to Abigail to do some research, implicitly suggesting how it would be done.</p><p>"Godric will take charge of all this. So, you can leave now. At least, you girls. You, Harry. You can stay as long as you like. Even all night long." She lowered her voice and glanced at him with a direct gaze which lasted a few seconds. She positioned her body to be more persuasive and never stopped eating him with her eyes, making the sisters a little uncomfortable.</p><p>Abigail's openly provocative attitude irritated Macy who turned to Harry.</p><p>"Perfect. We did our duty. Let's get out of here."</p><p>Harry hesitated for a moment, feeling caught between two fires and uncertain of the best way to handle the situation. Then he looked at Macy, as if he wanted to tell her do not take it so hard because it wasn't worth it. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled softly. This had as a calming effect on her as it annoyed Abigail. Unable to stop herself, she made a sharp comment.</p><p>"Well. You, little sweetie puppies. Now you can take back your magic toy and leave me to more interesting occupations," she snapped slightly annoyed.</p><p>After chilling out a bit, she used Macy's proximity to Harry to approach both of them and she put herself physically between them, right in front of Harry.</p><p>With Macy at her back, she took Harry's hand and turned it over, caressing his back slightly. With her other hand she placed the amulet on his palm. Her eyes plunged into his. All this caused a fleeting thrill to the Whitelighter’s body who stiffened and retracted his hand. Instinctively he looked at Macy who in turn stared at him with a look that was indecipherable for him.</p><p>Suddenly, Macy took the amulet from Abigail's hand and walked away from both of them. Abigail turned quickly in turn and followed her, intent on taking the object back. With both hands on the talisman, suddenly you heard the sound of an object breaking, and a wave of energy hit Abigail and Macy, who were thrown to opposite sides of the room.</p><p>... </p><p>The next morning, Macy woke up with a big headache. She put her hand on her temple and massage it. By this she touched her hair sensing that something was different in their structure.</p><p>She looked around and immediately noticed that her hair wasn't the only strange thing. It wasn't her room. The bed was a double bed size, covered with red silk sheets. At the touch they were so soft, a perfect cuddle to enjoy a moment of rest with elegance and refinement. The furniture was luxurious and excessively eccentric. As she turned around, a pair of handcuffs attached to the headboard of the bed caught her attention. That was absolutely not her room.</p><p>She stood up, still dazed. Her gaze was struck by a small sofa near the window with some objects on it, including whips. A great light came in through the window, a sign that it must have been late in the morning. She tried to keep her mind local, but she could not remember anything that could explain her presence in that room, so strange and different from her. Whoever owned it must have had nothing in common.</p><p>As she reached the bathroom door, a perfume invaded the room, a sweet fragrance of roses that seemed familiar. Suddenly, an image, a face hit her. That was Abigail's perfume.</p><p>She slowly began to pick up the pieces and put it into place. She was in Abigail’s room; but why was she there? At that moment, she looked up and she noticed that there was a huge mirror placed just above the bed. The reflected image left her literally breathless. The woman in the mirror had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wasn’t only in Abigail’s; she was her.</p><p>At first she thought it could be a perverse game with an enchanted mirror which only reflected Abigail’s image. That was symptomatic of some sexual depravity and her absolute egocentricity. Macy ran to the bathroom to check it out. Unfortunately, she saw the sane face than before. At that point she could not refrain herself by screaming in dismay and utter disapproval. Macy was stuck in Abigail's body.</p><p>After a first moment of great astonishment, Macy struggled to calm herself down and think. It must have been some kind of spell. But when was it cast? What did the amulet have to do with it? That was Abigail’s plan? But why? Maybe she wanted to hurt her sisters? Harry?</p><p>A wave of thoughts filled Macy's already dazed mind. All the speculation caused her stomach to bite the bullet. She had to warn her sisters and Harry.</p><p>She looked for her phone in the room, but it wasn't there. It was in Abigail's body and all she had there were her things. She looked for Abigail's. When she couldn't find it in the room, she went out and found herself in the main hall. Once she spotted it, she realized she remembered no useful number to make.</p><p>"Damn cell phones! You may record all the numbers in it and end up not knowing one by heart," Macy thought, throwing the phone around irritated. Suddenly she thought she might call Harry. However, the idea that he could see her in that body and answer Abigail's call annoyed her. She also didn't know if this was a trap. Therefore, she gave up this idea.</p><p>While she was absorbed in her thoughts, Godric arrived and stared still at her from the side of the room.</p><p>"I hope you slept well after last night's meeting ... or I would say clash ... with your witch friends," Godric greeted her in an insinuating tone, badly concealing his discontent with the truce with the witches.</p><p>"A Clash?" Macy repeated, trying to figure out what Godric knew about what happened. Although she felt uncomfortable, Macy tried to maintain a semblance of calm in the hope that no one would notice a certain difference in her own Overlord Demon.</p><p>"It happened after I left you alone with the witches and that whitelighter ," replied Godric inquisitor. "Don't you remember, do you?” he concluded almost condescendingly.</p><p>Macy just didn't understand how Abigail could stand this demon.</p><p>"At my return in the room, you were lying on a couch, unconscious with one of those witches," he continued. "I thought you were attacked by the Lodge, but they told me you were hit by an energy from the amulet which left both unconscious."</p><p>"A witch got hit too?" Macy investigated, even though she already knew the answer.</p><p>"Yes, the half demon, to be exact," said Godric.</p><p>"And they all left at once?", Macy asked without thinking. Godric looked at her crookedly. It was clear that he found the question rather peculiar.</p><p>Before he could answer it, Macy hurried to fix it.</p><p>"Now I feel better. So why are you here?" she said in a contemptuous tone that reminded her so much of Abigail's typical attitude. "Are you her fir a reason, right?" she concluded in a clearly rhetorical tone. In doing so, he cut short, regained control of the situation.</p><p>"Of course. I have some news," he announced proudly. "We found one of the members of the Lodge. He's in the dungeon if you want to talk to him. We've made him cooperative," he concluded with a satisfied smile.</p><p>She looked at him, puzzled and unsure what to do. She could imagine what the term collaborative meant to Godric. Godric, who perceived some hesitation in her voice and lack of enthusiasm, seemed surprised and suspicious at the same time.</p><p>"This is no time to get caught," she thought. With quick reflexes, she realized she had to play along. She nodded and smiled winkingly as Abigail would have done, adding, "Perfect. Now take me to him," she finally ordered him in a firm tone.</p><p>"Maybe this is the solution." She said to herself . Then she tried to chill out and act as she was Abigail. "This is a nightmare from which I want to wake up as soon as possible.”</p><p>...</p><p>In Vera's house it was morning and almost all the family members were already awake and active. Only one of the girls was still in bed after the incident of the night before.</p><p>She finally opened her eyes and stretched out. She looked up at the ceiling and suddenly realized that something was missing. Perplexed, she allowed herself a few minutes to get a better look. She made a brief inspection of the room with her eyes and immediately realized that there was not only the ceiling which was different. It was not in her room.</p><p>She got up slowly and went down to the bed. In one corner of the room, she noticed a mirror. She approached it and looked at it. Although what she saw in the reflection destabilized her, leaving her uncertain for a moment, she said nothing. On the contrary, after a first moment of bewilderment, she stared at the mirror with curiosity to examine closer the situation.</p><p>It was clear that something had happened the night before. She thought about the witches' visit and the amulet of Kairos. She didn't remember much of all the events of the night before, especially how she had arrived there, in the body clearly of someone’s else. However, she realized quickly how the two things were connected.</p><p>An idea began to creep into her mind. She was familiar with the perverse taste of some bored Gods, intrigued by the idea of cheering up their days by poking and torturing the poor human with sick jokes.</p><p>"Was it a Switch body or only a transfer of consciousness?", she hypothesized. "Surely she couldn't hear in herself the boring, petulant voice of that witch whose body she now had. "So, it is what they mean by subjugating me. The amulet should be used to switch my body with someone else body. Unfortunately, it happened I got a body devoid of any class or elegance," she thought laughing at herself.</p><p>In front of the mirror, she began to turn around and look back at herself. She didn't really understand what could be so special about a body like that. She palpitated herself quickly, first her breasts, then her buttocks and the rest of her body.</p><p>"She was certainly well endowed," she observed by actively touching that body unknown to her. "Nothing compared to me, but I had to admit she wasn't bad. If only she hadn't been so stiff, she might as well have enjoyed a ménage à trois." Abigail thought.</p><p>Intent on her pirouettes and her ritual of looks and touches, she tried to take stock of the situation and think about how to get back into possession of her splendid body. Surely, if she had ended up in Macy's body, she must have ended up in hers. The situation was particularly ironic and the mere thought of it made a smug smile appear on her face. The very idea that Macy could be irritated and in trouble gave her a certain sadistic pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, distracting her from those thoughts.</p><p>Harry spurred his head a little, but stood watching her from the doorway.</p><p>Macy was in front of the mirror with her hands on her hips in a gesture of exploration, as if to make sure everything was in the right place. "Surely it was," he thought, contemplating her from away.</p><p>From the reflection in the mirror, Abigail could see Harry. She had not turned around on purpose, to enjoy that stolen moment. How she liked his respectful and polite way of posing, but still tormented by a longing for something more. The idea of being able to deceive him in any sexually possible way teased her fantasy enormously, filling her with an incredible desire to feel him inside herself and to be possessed by him in any way she wanted. The image of them gave her a thrill of lustful desire throughout her body and smiled at him in the mirror.</p><p>"May I come in, Macy?" he asked softly. His facial features were relaxed. His tender gaze was so full of care and attention like a sweet, loving puppy. Abigail could also glimpse that glimmer of cloudy desire in him. He was a man of great talent who certainly knew how to please a woman, especially an insatiable woman like her. She was sure of it. Of course, the way she looked at that body slightly annoyed her because it reminded her of how much he cared about Macy. For her, it was a clear waste of time. It was insane all that fuss over an insignificant witch who would have never given herself away easily.</p><p>As she saw him there, a new idea crept up on her. He lunged forward, intent on running her through. She could put a good face on it and have some fun before she solved everything. He could have had what he wanted so much and given him the chance to realize his forbidden dream. Thanks to her, he could fully possess the body of the woman he had not yet managed to sleep with. In fact, she knew that she alone would be in charge of the game and that the pleasure she would bring him would only be the fruit of her personal skills and passion. How many people may stay with one person, voraciously fantasizing about another? A small price and they'd both be happy.</p><p>Determined as she was, she turned to look at him. An intense look, full of desire and eager to win. She was ready to play.</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you. Still a little dazed from last night, but I'm fine."</p><p>She pretended to lose her balance and Harry rushed over to help her sit on the bed.</p><p>That close contact warmed his heart, as well as giving him a tremor. To have her so close, to feel her breath on his neck. He loved her perfume. Being there for her was enough for him, however, her closeness also tasted bittersweet. He was all too aware of her unreachability.</p><p>Taking advantage of the situation, Abigail clutched herself tighter to Harry's chest, resting her head just in the hollow of her shoulder. She could feel his heart start to beat faster with each breath. His pulse was definitely racing. Gently placing a hand over his face, she forced him to look at her. Under her touch, she felt his body stiffen. How she liked to provoke him.</p><p>Motionless, Harry stared at Macy as if searching for answers. A clear feeling of discomfort pervaded him. Though he enjoyed having her so close to him, something inside him caused an instinct of repulsion.</p><p>For Harry, there was something differently unscrupulous about that way of doing things, and that look that always had a touch of sweetness in it now seemed malicious in its insistent and provocative nature. All of this struck him by surprise, forcing him to move away from that delightful contact with her body.</p><p>He gently pulled her away, leaving her alone on the bed with an expression on her face that clearly showed a certain sorrow. "Can I get you anything? Maybe a hot cup of coffee of the aroma you like so much," he said, clearing his voice.</p><p>"No, thank you. It's not a coffee I'd need," she added, backing up her back to show off her chest and crossing her legs. With a gesture of her head, she shook her hair.</p><p>"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry felt obliged to ask again.</p><p>"I just feel a little weak. Nothing more.” She replied in a persuasive voice. "Come on, relax, Harry!" She drummed on the bed, signaling to sit next to her.</p><p>"Do you think I'm ill?" she continued, giving him a direct, almost defiant look.</p><p>"No," he said abruptly. "But yesterday, you and Abigail were abruptly catapulted to the floor and fainted."</p><p>"Oh, yes. Abigail. I wonder how she is? That woman's a real pain in the ass. Although what do we care about her? Right, Harry?" She said in a provocative way in order to see how Harry would react and above all to use this ruse to understand what Harry really thought about her.</p><p>"Macy." Harry rehearsed it right away. It was certainly not the first time Macy had expressed a contrary opinion about Abigail; though she noticed something strangely ambiguous in the way he did so.</p><p>Abigail liked Harry’s speed of response and tone, and she sketched a smile.</p><p>"You know very well how good Abigail is to us. She's the Overlord Demon, and having her on our side helps us all. Thanks to her, we have a balance in the demonic world and we must be happy and grateful for that," Harry kept on moving around the room trying to set a certain tone. Abigail couldn't resist looking at him carefully, particularly when his back was turned to her.</p><p>"Yes. I know. Deep down, she's a powerful woman, and a very beautiful one at that. Don't you think, do you?” she asked in a vaguely sensual tone.</p><p>Harry stiffened and turned to look at her. Motionless, one eyebrow raised in perplexity at such a tendentious question which was pronounced in a quite amused tone. He did to open his mouth but could not utter a word.</p><p>He sat in silence for a moment and studied her. He took a deep breath and then added. "Yes, she's clearly a beautiful woman and she's also a demon."</p><p>"Half demon to be correct.” Abigail said at once. "Like me, after all," she hastened to add.</p><p>Harry stared at her again. Her features were relaxed again, a smile appeared briefly on her lips, only to leave room for a more intense gaze.</p><p>"Yes, it's true. You're both half demon, half witch." He paused a moment to look at her.</p><p>Abigail stood up slowly with a seductive gesture and then swayed closer.</p><p>Standing in front of him, Abigail got a good look at him. Harry's gaze dwelt first on Macy's raven-colored hair, which enveloped her face with luminous skin, then on her soft, fleshy lips and sinuous body. Everything in that image left him breathless, had it not been for the energy emanating from that body. He closed his eyes briefly, inspired and then smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes.</p><p>"But you are the same, Macy. I've already told you, a person is not defined by its nature, but by its actions.", he concluded in a low, firm voice of a man who has a clear mind about certain things.</p><p>The intensity of the moment was perceptible to everyone in the room. It was as if suddenly the air had become heavier. To break the charged atmosphere that had been created, Harry, with a cough, cleared his voice.</p><p>"All right. If you're only just a little tired," he finally said as he walked toward the door, "I'll let you get some rest. I am downstairs. Feel free to join me when you're ready. We have some researches to do.”</p><p>"Would you like to make me company?" Abigail whispered to Harry, winking at him. Leaving no room for a further reply, Harry smiled at her and walked out of the room, leaving Abigail alone and a little disappointed.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>Intrigued by events, but dissatisfied with the turn taken with her beautiful Whitelighter, Abigail decided to go downstairs. She would carry on her attack later.</p><p>Meanwhile, she was now in the sisters' house and could certainly take advantage of it to find out more about them and in particular about their location. That would have been a great advantage.</p><p>She came into the kitchen where she found Mel and Maggie who were drinking coffee and chatting.</p><p>When she arrived, the sisters turned, glad to see her. They came closer to hug her and to ask her how she was feeling. Though all the sisterly bickering didn't were for her, she didn't mind. On the contrary, it made her feel loved and at home. So she thought there was no harm in taking advantage of the hospitality of the two apparently so helpful witches.</p><p>She had breakfast prepared and served.</p><p>"If you feel better, we should go to the command center and look for some more information about this myth, Kairos, and his Lodge," Mel said to Macy, who was comfortably sitting in a chair and seemed not interested in what her sister had to say to her.</p><p>Noticing Mel's doubtful gaze, Abigail realized that it was time to get into the play. At the end, she was Macy, the intelligent, judicious, and incredibly serious older sister.</p><p>"Sure, you're right. It's important to figure out who we're up against," she added. "Though it seems to me Abigail already had everything under control." She loved the sound of her name.</p><p>"Yeah," Maggie ironically said. "Abigail never denies herself. Any occasion is good to brag and...". She remained silent for a moment. Then she added: "... ...and hit on Harry."</p><p>As she made her point, Maggie looked at Macy, expecting an almost annoying reaction. Instead, a smile appeared on her face. Maggie sensed no irritation from Macy, which was a little strange knowing her sister and the situation.</p><p>“Abigail should play dumb as much as she liked; but Harry is a nice guy and he would never, ever be with someone like her," Mel cut it short.</p><p>She didn't like the idea of Abigail hanging around with their friend and Whitelighter; in particular, she saw how that destabilized both Harry and Macy. She cared about both of them. They were part of her family and she was very protective of them. As she once told Macy in the attic, she would have found nothing to complain about it if her sister had started a relationship with Harry. She just suggested to take it easy. However, on this occasion, Macy had denied the possibility to be with Harry, alluding she was rather to have interest in Jimmy, the Darklighter.</p><p>"Are you really so sure about that?" Abigail blurted out for a moment as she stood up, irritated by Mel's affirmation.</p><p>Realizing how that might seem like a disproportionate reaction, she immediately tried to make up for it by putting on a show and laughing. She sat down again, this time in a composed manner and took the cup with both hands and brought it closer to her lips. He tried to control himself and continued in a calm tone:</p><p>"I mean, Abigail is indeed an intriguing woman, but she has her charms and Harry is still a man."</p><p>"Sure, Abigail's a beautiful woman, she's sexy, she's smart. She's the leader of a hellish horde of demons. Anything you want." Mel annoyed that she could find upsides in Abigail.</p><p>For her part, Maggie felt a lively sense of satisfaction in Macy at the sound of those words as if she was pleased with the appreciation she expressed for Abigail, which left her slightly disoriented.</p><p>"But we are not talking about just any man. We're talking about Harry," Mel pointed out.</p><p>She looked at her and hesitated a moment before adding, "Of course you're weird today, Macy. Maybe the bump on the head hurt you more than we thought. We both know how you feel about her and the fact that she's always around Harry," Mel finally said when he looked at Maggie as a sign of approval.</p><p>Abigail was aware that if she continued down that path, her plan to use the situation to her advantage would have faded. So she smiled in agreement with Mel, and tried to play it down.</p><p>"This Lodge of Kairos. The amulet. What exactly do we know?" Macy said, changing the subject to make the sisters put their focus on something else.</p><p>"Not much. As you know, we didn’t find much in the Elders’ books, at least until yesterday. Anyway, Harry brought more books home to dig deeper into the matter and find out more. Maybe we can ask him if he discovered something new." Maggie speculated while she was about to call him.</p><p>"Anyway, the library is big and the goal is to continue the research. No matter what Abigail thinks, someone almost killed a witch to drain her energy, and what happened yesterday with the amulet must not have been an accident." Mel interrupted her, trying to sum up the situation.</p><p>"Right. The amulet. What happened to it?", she asked Macy, interested, turning to her sisters.</p><p>"It broke during yesterday's rift. The one between you and Abigail," Maggie pointed out, attentive to her sister's possible reaction to the memory. However, Macy remained impassive and merely nodded, leaving her increasingly interdicted.</p><p>"Harry thinks that's what caused that energy discharge that hit you," Maggie said.</p><p>"And where is she now? The amulet, I mean?" Macy asked.</p><p>"We picked up the pieces and took it to study it better. We didn't know what effect it might have had. Both of you were unconscious and we didn't know if and how you would wake up," Maggie explained with a look of concern like the one she felt after the accident.</p><p>"Fortunately, it's good what ends well," Harry said in a loud voice.</p><p>He'd appeared in the kitchen without any of the girls noticing, and she was surprised. I wonder how long he'd been there.</p><p>Macy, of all people, was glad to see him. Maggie could clearly perceive his joy as well as a certain attraction, mixed with something else. She wasn't sure but Maggie felt it was a strong desire.</p><p>"Before you go who wants a cup of tea?" she questioned Harry and gave Macy a quick glance that seemed almost winking. Then she immediately prepared the hot water and pulled out a small bag with a mixture of handmade herbs with an intense scent of valerian, hops and lime.</p><p>A little perplexed, Maggie decided to leave them alone, dragging Mel with her, under the pretext of preparing to go to the SSS.</p><p>Once alone, Harry handed Abigail a cup of tea and she looked at him lasciviously. He took the cup in his hands and sipped it with a gentle groan of pleasure, proving his enjoyment of the drink offered.</p><p>Harry approached her and handed her a chocolate biscuit. It seemed as if he had finally decided to start a pleasant game of glances, touches and pleasure. So Abigail slowly took the biscuit from Harry's hand, taking advantage of it to touch the palm of her hand with her fingers. With her gaze always fixed on him, she slowly brought the biscuit to her mouth, opening it slightly. With the tip of her tongue she touched the biscuit and then took a small bite.</p><p>Harry smiled smugly at her. Abigail thought the time had come to step forward. Suddenly, however, she saw Harry's face become blurry and the walls turn.</p><p>"You can sleep now, Abigail," she heard Harry say, and it was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE SPELL</p>
<p>Outside the elevator, in the basement, Macy passed by as many cells as occupants. In one of them she noticed the presence of Parker, Abigail's half-brother and former boyfriend of her sister Maggie.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sister," Parker greeted her. "What brings you here and give us the honor of your presence?" Parker played sarcastically and with a feigned court he took a clumsy bow, accentuating the hilarity of the situation.</p>
<p>Macy had to admit that she liked Parker; above all, she appreciated the way he stood up to his sister and didn't miss a chance to mock and provoke her. It will be a family dowry, she thought.</p>
<p>"Silence," Godric shouted as he approached Parker's cell, who backed down one step more out of instinct than out of fear.</p>
<p>“Don't worry, Godric", Macy intervened, raising a hand as if to stop any possible attempt to move by Godric. "Let him speak. His comments do not touch me," she added in a firm tone. Then she turned to Parker. She could not refrain herself from sketching a smile. Parker squeezed his eyes slightly as if he detected something was off and wanted to clear up what just happened under his eyes. His inquisitive gaze did not escape to Macy, who understood the importance of moving.</p>
<p>"Open the cell. I want to talk to the prisoner," she forcefully intimated Godric, showing him her authority.</p>
<p>Godric followed her order and led her to the cell of the Lodge adept. It was a rotten little room with chains attached to the walls, to which the man was bound. A nauseating odor emanated from the room. At first , Macy had to hold back her breath until she got accustomed to It. </p>
<p>The adept was a small man, with stumpy little legs and, a massive build. In that cell he seemed so tiny, crouching on the wall, he was visibly sore from the blows he received. One eye was swollen and his face as his clothes were covered with blood. From the number of wounds and the extent of the blood, Macy imagined the man must have fought back. He must have supported a lot of blows before he spoke. However, it was clear that he'd been object to some kind of torture. In observing him, Macy understood better the meaning of the term "cooperative" in the world of demons, such as let torture someone until he/she speak.</p>
<p>Godric opened the door and approached the prisoner, who did not move an inch. Instead, he raised his chin and looked Godric right in the eye.</p>
<p>" I won't tell you anything," cried the man, spitting at Godric, who shoved him against the wall.</p>
<p>Macy instinctively stopped him; causing a reaction of amazement in both Godric and the prisoner.</p>
<p>"We need him alive” she hastened to point out.</p>
<p>"I told you I won't talk," he shouted again.</p>
<p>Godric adjusted his jacket, and though his eyes were on fire, he backed away at her command and let Abigail ask the questions.</p>
<p>"I know you have something to tell me and you will," Macy began, kneeling before the prisoner to hear what he had to say.</p>
<p>Macy knew at once that if the follower knew of the possible power of the exchange, it would put her in danger. She thought quickly, working out a plan in her mind that made as much sense as possible. Of course she was in an urgent situation and could not think of all the variables, but she was confident.</p>
<p>She remembered that there was a truth serum in the Book of Shadows. It had a limited effect and forced people to tell the truth. Ironically, that same serum had been used on Abigail to forced her to tell the truth.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, in that case, she managed to evade it with a stratagem. </p>
<p>Anyway, that poor man would not have had this luck. She remembered that this serum could be modified, and, once the effect faded, the man would remember anything</p>
<p>She quickly decided what to do. First of all, she had to find all the ingredients. She was quite sure that Abigail should have them. So, now, she needed that Godric left her alone with the prisoner.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna tell you anything, half-blood," he yelled at her, snapping forward as if he wanted to hit her. Too bad for him that the chains weren't long enough and the only thing he got was a yank that knocked him to the ground.</p>
<p>Taking the opportunity that was offered to her, Macy played the villain part.</p>
<p>"Well, if you put it that way ... “</p>
<p>She stood up and lifted one hand. then she turned it over and started to squeeze her fingers as if she wanted to grab the air in her grip. Thanks to her telekinesis power (which was similar to Abigail's power) and her anatomical knowledge, Macy knew which organs to touch to interrupt the supply of oxygen to the brain and cause the bad guy to faint without harming him.</p>
<p>And so it was. Although Godric seemed initially surprised by such an action, he could not help but showing his complacency for such a resolute action. No one should dare speak to the Overlord demon like that. Not even if this person had any useful information. The man would have learned his lesson.</p>
<p>"Good work, Overlord. Too bad it'll be hard to get him to talk." Godric sniggered</p>
<p>"He'll talk," said Macy.</p>
<p>"By good or by bad," completed Godric.</p>
<p>"I will deal with this man personally. He dared make an attempt on my life. It's a personal matter. No one should approach him before I can question him in my own way," she declared in a firm, authoritative voice to Godric, making it clear that no one should dare contradict her, not even he.</p>
<p>After that, she was escorted to her rooms to find the ingredients she needed.</p>
<p>On her way to the elevator, she walked past Parker's cell again who stared suspiciously at her, as if he had sensed something.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she thought she could set him free, so as to spite Abigail. Besides, he, who had been the previous Overlord demon, could have helped her in some way.</p>
<p>After she got rid of Godric, she would go back and ask Parker for help.</p>
<p>She carefully observed the path she had taken, so that she would be able to do it on her own and memorized all the codes to use later.</p>
<p>Once in the apartment, Macy dismissed Godric and instructed him to search for more information and other followers in the meantime. Although reluctant, Godric immediately did what he was asked and left his rooms.</p>
<p><br/>***</p>
<p>As she guessed, Abigail was supplied with the widest range of ingredients. She took everything she needed and commissioned what was missing. Once ready, she began with the preparation of the serum.</p>
<p>Fortunately, she remembered the process of preparing it, along with modifications she had to do in order to make the serum able to erase memory as well. Indeed , it helped that a creation of a potion was most of all a matter of chemistry and mixture.</p>
<p>During the preparation she had the time to think on how to execute her plan and then leave the place unnoticed. No one should know anything about the exchange.</p>
<p>After the confession of the prisoners, she needed a diversion to take the scent off her. If she could bring some prisoners to escape from their cells, the guards would be so busy to catch them back that they wouldn’t notice her absence. Among those prisoners it should be the adept. He seemed a guy who could take a chance to get free if it would be given to him. In addition, she could imagine to release Parker, even if only for annoying Abigail when she will be back at her life.</p>
<p>Once she had finished the potion, she went back down to the dungeon. On her way to the adept's cell, her attention was drawn to Parker. His penetrating eyes fixed on her, it seemed as if he wanted to call her and so she approached him. Before she could say or do anything, Parker froze her and asked her.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>Macy stood still, surprised and worried at the same time. Was it ever possible that Parker had recognize her?</p>
<p>"I was right. You're not Abigail, are you? whoever you are, we can make a deal.”</p>
<p>Macy narrowed her eyes at him; but didn’t answer. </p>
<p>“If you set me free, I'll help you with your plan. Whatever it is.," he proposed bluntly.</p>
<p>"Unbelievable," Macy thought. She found a fabulously ally for executing his plan. She just needed to open his cell and he would do all the dirty job for her without exposing herself too much.</p>
<p>Her initial surprise turned into determination, and without too many words she replied.</p>
<p>"Wait for my signal and then make your move. You had to take with you some of the prisoners, particularly the one in the lower cell on the right: the man in the hood.</p>
<p>"So, Are you a member for the Lodge, aren’t t you?” he asked her without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>At that moment, Macy realized that Parker didn’t recognize her as a Macy. He had just realized that someone had taken Abigail's place, but he had no idea who or how.</p>
<p>"Do as I said and we have a deal. Wait for my signal and then move.”</p>
<p>With her heart pounding and adrenaline pumping through her body, she rushed to the prisoner's cell. She had to hurry if she wanted her plan to work.</p>
<p>When she arrived, the man looked at her and a smile of defiance appeared on his face. Although he was still in pain, he didn’t lose his fighting spirit.</p>
<p>"Abigail Caine in person. Two visits in a day. Such an honor. You must really like me. Rumor has it you have special tastes in certain areas. But I'm not interested in someone like you."</p>
<p>Those words almost made her happy. This man seemed sincerely immune to that woman's devious charm. It was nice to meet someone who didn't get fooled by two big hazel eyes and an attractive body. Macy might have appreciate him of he didn’t belong to a fanatical Lodge which was in veneration of an almost unknown God of the time and used to kidnap innocent woman for their demonic purpose.</p>
<p>"How do you feel? Did they treat you well?” Macy began by slowly approaching the prisoner and handing him a handkerchief to wipe his face.</p>
<p>That gesture destabilized him. He was surprised and stared suspiciously at her.</p>
<p>"Abigail Caine who act as a nice human bei g. That is weird.” he provoked her. "I am fine if you don’t mind being beaten and tormented by some crazy demons," he added boldly with a touch of arrogance.</p>
<p>Macy looked at him with cat eyes and smiled softly, saying she was sorry for the way he had been treated.</p>
<p>"We heard that some of you wanted to make an attempt on my life. We had to intervene," she explained with a calm voice, quite condescendingly. "Don't you think anyone who is threatened has a right to know more," Macy continued. "Don’t you think that everyone has the right to defend itself? Anyway, this doesn't have to be painful. If only you would tell me why the Lodge is so angry with me," Macy concluded in a sympathetic tone, as if she really did not understand so much animosity towards Abigail, and thought it was a misunderstanding that could be resolved.</p>
<p>The man studied her carefully, wondering what she’s hidden. Then, after a first moment, it seemed to her that he had let his guard down. So she slowly got up and walked out of the cell, leaving the door open, and then returned immediately afterwards with a jug of water that she poured into the glass that she picked up from the floor.</p>
<p>The man kept staring at her with a perplexed look. He seemed less suspicious.</p>
<p>"Are you thirsty?" Macy asked him gently, holding the glass in his hand. At that offer, the man backed away, raising his hand as if to pull the glass out of Macy's hand.</p>
<p>So Macy placed the glass on the ground, and though he continued to look suspiciously at it, he approached it. He was really thirsty, so he grabbed the glass and drank it all in one breath. Then, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.</p>
<p>"If you think I'm going to speak only for some king gestures you get me wrong ," he pointed out contemptuously, turning the glass away with a gesture and sitting down again with his back against the wall.</p>
<p>"But I really need you to tell me what is the Lodge's plan and the use he wanted to make of the talisman. And I really think you will tell<br/>Me everything I want ," she concluded with the satisfied face of one who had skillfully dribbled his opponent.</p>
<p>The man remained perplexed, unable to understand this reaction of contentment that had suddenly been painted on her face.</p>
<p><br/>"I've already said I have nothing to say to you," the man said firmly. "Come on. Are you sure you don't want to cooperate?"</p>
<p>The potion took effect almost immediately. In fact, the man began to feel strange, gripped by an overwhelming need to talk.</p>
<p>"What's happening to me?'" he asked himself. Then he looked at Macy, who arched her lips slightly upward until she drew a smile. "What have you done to me, you dirty witch?" He finally cursed before he started telling Macy everything he knew.</p>
<p>In this way she discovered that not only did the Lodge intend to actually use the amulet against Abigail, but that their purpose was precisely to exchange the body of their Master for that of the woman, so that they could reign undisturbed and proclaim the cult of Kairos as a cult of demons.</p>
<p>After getting everything told in detail, both the plan and the location of the faithful, Macy finally asked if she knew how to reverse the spell. The question broke out with a loud laugh. If there was a way, he didn't know it. What he knew was that if the spell was not broken within 24 hours, it would become permanent.</p>
<p>At that news, Macy went pale. She could never live a life in Abigail's body. After a first moment of dismay, Macy regained control of herself.</p>
<p>She got out of his cell and opened the door to Parker's cell, and he knew that was the signal.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>At the command center, Harry was bent over the books looking for information about the myth of Kairos and the amulet found the night before in the desecrated church.</p>
<p>There was clearly a connection between that and what happened to Macy.</p>
<p>Her openly brazen behavior, her provocative behavior and her explicit advances towards him had made him suspicious almost immediately. Such scenes may have hovered in his mind, but not even in his wildest dreams would Macy have such attitudes. Surely her attitude, her aura, were very different from Abigail's.</p>
<p><br/>Macy was a smart, sweet, elegant woman. She was certainly attractive and beautiful. He had no doubt that she could also be incredibly sensual. That thought gave him a thrill. He certainly had never experienced that side of her, but he was sure of it.</p>
<p>Finally, after reading books upon books and consulting all the sources known to him, he found something that led him in the right direction.</p>
<p>With the help of the magic translator provided by the Sentinel, he discovered that the amulet had the power to exchange the souls of two people. The amulet was to be blessed by the spirits of the four elements, characterized by ingredients with specific properties, and charged with the magical energy of a witch on a full moon night.</p>
<p>This explained the abduction of Sara, the young witch they had rescued, as well as everything done by the Lodge.</p>
<p>The amulet's power laid in its ability to lead to an exchange of bodies. It became clear that the purpose of that was to take possession of Abigail's body. By that, the Lodge could have access to all the power in order to rule over the underworld without too many problems.</p>
<p>That was a brilliant and demonic plan.</p>
<p>During the rift between Macy and Abigail, the amulet was broken just when they were both touching it. As it broke, magical energy was released, creating a powerful shock wave that catapulted them to either side of the room, leaving both of them unconscious.</p>
<p>"The switch must have happened at that moment," he said to himself. "That means that if Abigail is in Macy's body... Macy is in Abigail's body." This revelation struck him abruptly, leaving him visibly concerned.</p>
<p>"Are you all right, Harry?" A female voice behind him asked Harry who jumped in surprise. Maggie and Mel had finally arrived at the the command center.</p>
<p>"What's the urgent matter you wanted to talk to us about? Did you find out something useful about the Kairos Lodge and their plan?" Mel asked with interest.</p>
<p>"I think so," Harry replied in a stern tone. His preoccupied gaze unnerved the sisters who asked to know more.</p>
<p>So Harry told them what he'd found out and also what he thought, particularly about the switch.</p>
<p>"That's why she seemed different to me. Especially certain emotions were so..." Maggie broke off and avoided ending her sentence. She couldn’t risk getting bogged down in an embarrassing speech about her sister and her complex feelings, especially in the presence of Harry.</p>
<p>"So Abigail is Macy and Macy is Abigail. That is absurd!" Mel uttered. "I didn't notice anything. I mean... her attitude, her way of speaking were a little ambiguous, but she had just taken a beating." Mel concluded almost justifying herself for not realizing that her sister wasn't really her sister.</p>
<p>"Where is she now?" she hurried to ask Maggie. "Macy, I mean." she specified . "And Abigail?" Mel asked with some concern.</p>
<p><br/>“Abigail's over there. I put her to sleep and put her on the sofa in the back of the room. The effect of the sleeping potion will be over soon. So we must think soon about what to do. We can't keep her here as a prisoner. I don't think I need to remind you how important it is to maintain good relations with the new chief of the underworld," Harry remarked as the sisters exchanged an eloquent look, which expressed their doubts about Harry’s reasons.</p>
<p>Indeed, they were not sure about clear what Harry really felt for Abigail. It seemed obvious that he was attracted to her, but they didn't know if his interest was sentimental as well as physical. She was a demon and Harry was a whitelighter. Especially for Mel, it was hard to imagine he'd really want to be with someone like her.</p>
<p>Maggie, on the contrary, was convinced that Harry cared for Abigail as a person and saw goodness in her, which is why she could accept that he might care for her. Anyway, both of them were pretty aware about the Whitelighter’s feelings for Macy. He confessed it to them. It was a long time since. So they didn’t know how they stand now. Certainly the situation was already complicated. That strange switch of bodies could get things more complicate than ever.</p>
<p>They absolutely didn't envy Harry.</p>
<p>"Macy should ... “ Harry stopped for brief moment as it was hard to think of it without concern. "She is presumably in Abigail's body." He added. That assumption worried the sisters, but Harry calmed them down.</p>
<p>He had full confidence in Macy's abilities. He was also convinced that she could face everything with success. Anyway, he reassured them that he had already checked the Witchboard to make sure there were no red lights in the area where Abigail lived.</p>
<p>Then, the sisters asked what they should do now and if they should go get Macy.</p>
<p>Harry thought about it for a moment. If she was in danger, Macy could have called him. He had the institute, that Macy was somehow safe, teleporting immediately to her could pose a risk of exposure for her. He didn’t want it.</p>
<p>In order to help Macy, it was important to find a remedy to reverse the switch. The sisters agreed.</p>
<p>Remaining passive was a painful decision but, put aside the initial concern and regained a little of logical lucidity, this seemed the best choice for everyone.</p>
<p>Harry had found some indications of a reversal spell. He had also read that if it was not performed within 24 hours, the exchange would be irreversible. As more than 12 hours had already passed, time was running out. That's why it was important to act immediately in that direction.</p>
<p>So, while he remained at the command center with Abigail, the sisters went out to look for the necessary ingredients for the ritual.</p>
<p>Alone in the room, Harry looked at Macy's sleeping body. She was lying on her side, her hands joined under her head and her legs slightly bent. He approached and noticed that the blanket covering her had slipped partially to the floor. Instinctively he picked it up to fix it and it was at that moment that Abigail opened her eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Good morning, stranger." Abigail whispered to him a few inches from his face. "You played a trick on me with that cup of tea."</p>
<p>"It wasn't the tea, it was the biscuit," he replied, looking down a little uncomfortable. "I had to.”</p>
<p>"Why? Did I scare you?” asked Abigail when she saw Harry's reaction, who looked up as if he were talking nonsense.</p>
<p>Abigail took off her blanket and sat on the sofa, while Harry walked away slightly.<br/>"Why don’t you sit next to me?” she suggested. "I thought you would have appreciated the closeness of this body." She mocked him, winked at him. "Though in comparison... " she left the sentence deliberately hanging, in order to understand Harry's reactions.</p>
<p>Harry was clearly uneasy, uncertain of how to behave and conflicted in a surreal and unexpected situation.</p>
<p>On the one hand, in front of him, was the body of the woman he longed for. Macy was unique to him. By her side, He always felt the urge to protect her, but he felt deeply attracted to her like never before. On the other hand, the spirit in front of him belonged to another attractive woman who was not entirely indifferent to him and who clearly showed him her interest. The situation was thorny and somewhat embarrassing.</p>
<p>"You know Harry. I don't get you," Abigail told him, sitting comfortably on the couch in a provocative manner.</p>
<p>"I'm here. I have her body. We may have fun. No one will know. Witch's word" she teased him and raised her hand as a scout to promise to keep her words. Then she winked at him.</p>
<p>Macy’s beautiful body tempted him so much; but he was aware that he could have never accepted such a pity compromise. What he loved in Macy was far beyond some physical attraction and pleasure. He felt in love with her soul as well.</p>
<p>Abigail got up and got dangerously close to Harry. She didn’t touch him but he could breath her delicious perfume that he got embarrassed and was caught off guard.</p>
<p>All that situation caused him conflicting feelings. On one hand, a thrill of pleasure run through his body at the closeness of Macy body. On the other hand, a sense of repulsion invaded him just at the idea of stolen some intimate moments with a switched body.</p>
<p>Abigail was confident. She placed softly her hands on his chest and then slowly slid them down. Her breath so close confused him. Her juicy lips , which stretched out, seemed so eager to be kissed. Macy’s warm caress was pure ecstasy and for a moment he forgot with who he really was. A charge of desire raced through his veins. He shuddered a bit.</p>
<p>Then, suddenly, he remembered that the woman in front of him was not the real owner of this irresistible body. That knowledge immediately helped him to chill out. He breathed deeply. With both hands, he blocked Abigail's increasingly exploring movements and he drive her away from him.</p>
<p>"We can’t , Abigail. It's wrong.” He said breathless, resisting the lure that pervaded him.</p>
<p>"Enough." He snapped. He pronounced it as a form statement, which it was not clear to whoever was directed.</p>
<p>After the umpteenth hesitation, Abigail grew tired of playing, and walked away almost angry.</p>
<p>"Pity for you.” she smirked. She was tired of being rejected, especially because of a woman as insignificant as that witch. It was frustrating for her to have to almost beg him for something that he wanted too, and for which some people would have begged her. </p>
<p>"Keep on drooling over her. Such a waste of time. You loose your chance to taste your forbidden apple. You could have realized that there's something better in the world. You know.” Abigail paused and shook her head. “Some people see as you really are and accept you for it. Some people appreciate your goodness and they don’t want you to be more darker." She snapped with a hint of poison.</p>
<p>"So. Tells me. What do you want from me? Do you know how to solve the problem?" She continued by falling back on the couch and spreading her legs.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to stay in this sleazy, boring body one minute longer," she pointed out.</p>
<p>"Neither am I. I assure you." a voice coming from behind Harry's back replied.</p>
<p>He turned towards the direction where the voice was coming from. He could immediately figure out that this woman was Macy in Abigail's body</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE PLAN</p>
<p>Macy and Abigail studied the other one for a moment that seemed endless to Harry. Each one looked suspiciously at that previously familiar body.</p>
<p>"Remarkable. I must admit. I'm even prettier than I remembered, except for the indecent dress. You could have worn something less dull and tasteless” Abigail squared herself body and cringed in disgust. "You picked one of my clothes that highlighted less my feature." Abigail snapped at the end.</p>
<p>"Maybe you’d have preferred to wear something like a tight black lace bodice which cinched your waist.” Macy responded provocatively.</p>
<p>“Oh. You know how to dress. That means that your absence of taste in choosing your guard robe is intentional.” Abigail pointed out and then smirked as if she was proud of her comment.</p>
<p>‘Surely, that kind of clothing should fit better with your personality and would have disguised better your disproportionate hips” Macy snapped back at Abigail. She used a cynical tone as if she wanted to give her a moral slap.</p>
<p>Abigail shrugged her shoulders as if that comment didn’t touch her and laughed.</p>
<p>In this awkward situation, he didn't know where to look. After all those ping-pong jokes and virtual jabs exchanged between the two of them, he started feeling more and more uncomfortable. Moreover, those two arguing women who right now behave exactly as opposite as usual, destabilized him. That was surreal.</p>
<p>"Enough," Harry finally intervened, posing his hands to form a T. "Time out. Let’s calm down. We need to cooperate. It's in everyone's interest."</p>
<p>He stared at Abigail looking for consent and she nodded. Then he turned to Macy, and for the first time, he looked right at her. The brown hair, the hazel eyes, slender and the long-lined body all belonged to Abigail. By the way, that intense and deep look, a mixture of sharp intelligence and infinite sweetness, that was Macy's. Her soul had a unique light which spread an unequivocal aura.</p>
<p>One look was enough to understand that Macy was always Macy, the same look that she had once pointed out to him, assuring him that she would always have been able to recognize him everywhere. A look was all they both needed to find each other. There was something peculiar and unique in their way of exchanging looks and talking to each other with their eyes.</p>
<p>On the contrary, Macy seemed bothered by the tenderness in Harry's eyes. Though the expression was familiar to her, she was now Abigail, so she couldn't bear that he could even look at her like this.</p>
<p>"You're right. Stop wasting time that we don't have." Macy declared.</p>
<p>"Great. I'll go to your sisters and orb them here. They will be happy to know that you are safe. Please you two do behave properly," he pleaded.</p>
<p>Then he disappeared and returned shortly afterwards with Maggie and Mel. Luckily the command centre was still in one piece and neither of them seemed to have any injuries or bruises.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness," thought Harry, but he was careful not to make any jokes about it.</p>
<p>Maggie and Mel were very happy that Macy was all right, although it was very strange to see her in Abigail's body.</p>
<p>"Hi," Macy cheered them a bit uncomfortable. "It's me, Macy. I know. It's crazy and kind of weird. I can hardly recognize myself." She smiled awkwardly, adjusting her dress a little embarrassed. The posture and gestures, all belonged to Macy and the sisters noticed that immediately.</p>
<p>"It's definitely a change. I don't think anyone would believe we're sisters now," Maggie ironically said in the hope of cheering up the heavy atmosphere in the room.</p>
<p>There must have been sparks between Abigail and Macy, as Harry had also implied. Because of that, he urged to orbit them back as quickly as possible when’d he found them.</p>
<p>"Fortunately, you realized that it wasn't me," she said, heartened that the sisters realized something was off in her.</p>
<p>Macy kept on struggling with the discomfort caused by that body. It was not only because it wasn't hers, but because of who it belonged.</p>
<p>Maggie and Mel exchanged a silent look. Then they both looked at Harry. Their strange reaction perplexed her. Macy narrowed her eyes and curved slightly her head as if she asked for an explanation.</p>
<p>"Sorry Macy. I'm ashamed to say that. But I didn't notice anything," Mel finally confessed. She bit one side of her lip and looked down a little embarrassed. "In my defence, I would say that I was so worried after your fainting that when I saw you awake and healthy, any quirks came second. Besides, we didn't talk much. It was all quick." Mel tried to justify.</p>
<p>Macy smiled at her. Although a little disappointed, she could understand the peculiarity of the situation and the difficulty in imagining that Macy wasn't really Macy.</p>
<p>“Personally, I perceived something strange." Maggie looked at Abigail for a moment and then Harry. "But I have to be honest. I was fooled as well," Maggie concluded.</p>
<p>Macy was astonished. None of her sisters could see that there was something different about her. Even if that hurt a bit, she could get it. How could they imagine that something so weird could happen to her. It was plausible. She hadn't been caught either. Besides, Abigail was an exceptional manipulator and strategist, and it was easy to see her empathize with her and disguise her real nature.</p>
<p>That realization saddened her a little. They had only known each other for two years and it was unthinkable that they could know her as well as they did each others.</p>
<p>"We're sorry, Macy," said the sisters in chorus, aware that they had unintentionally hurt her.</p>
<p>"Wow! The Charmed Ones may not be as close as they seem." Abigail sneered as if she enjoyed putting her finger in the wound. She couldn’t pass over this juicy opportunity to hurt Macy.</p>
<p>"Harry did.” Maggie gushed. That affirmation left speechless both Macy and Harry, as if for different reasons. "Harry knew right away it wasn't you," she specified.</p>
<p>She was about to add that he'd also remarked that Abigail was in Macy’s body, but she stopped. She decided it was more wise for everyone to omit that detail, to avoid misinterpretation.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Abigail didn’t miss the chance to charge straight and revelled another truth : “Indeed, he was the only one who identify my soul. I would say that he was really able to read in me. When a bond is strong... ”</p>
<p>The shadow of doubts started invading Macy’s heart and that hurt her as a punch in the stomach.</p>
<p>She could accept that it might be difficult for anyone to understand what was going on. She couldn’t bear the fact that, before everyone else, Harry realized that Abigail soul was the one who were put in her body. For Macy, all this proved that they were really connected in a special way. Their bond was strong as Abigail said.</p>
<p>She felt a bit insecure; but Harry reassured her a bit.</p>
<p>In fact, after Abigail speech, Harry insisted to point out that as their Whitelighter he was his duty to perceive their protégé auras. Above all, he made clear that Macy's soul was unmistakable. Those words gave her new confidence.</p>
<p>"I talked to Abigail more than your sisters.” He carried on. “Believe me, Macy. You two are different. Your kindness, your sense of humour and intelligence are unique gifts.” He reassured her in the hope that this would soothe the tension which spread all over the room. It was important to resolve this complicated situation. </p>
<p>Macy appreciated his effort although her attention focused more on his reference to his duty as their Whitelighter than his clumsy confession about how did he see her.</p>
<p>"Yes.” Abigail pinpointed with an assertive tone. “We are very different."</p>
<p>"That is for sure.” Harry snapped without thinking it through. Abigail lanced him an interrogative look, so he hurried to bring the focus on the mission.</p>
<p>"We have a job to do and we need to work together to succeed." He hurried up to add, so he could avoid to apologize for spilling out his guts.</p>
<p>They all gathered to discuss what to do. To perform the ritual, they needed to look for some specific ingredients : a brazier of incense with the scent of lavender; a bowl of salt, a cup of water consecrated on a magical night and a mixture of very rare medicinal herbs.</p>
<p>Mel and Maggie had already found some of those ingredients such as the holy water cup and the salt, along with some of the herbs necessary for the medical mixture. After some negotiations, they had also gathered a suitable brazier. Unfortunately, they didn’t were so lucky with the incense and one of the rarest herb needed for the spell. The success of their mission would have required more effort. All this was a race against time. They had just a few hours left to collect everything.</p>
<p>In particular, the lavender incense could not be just any incense, it should be prepared by some specific hermit monks. Although it was not so easy to get it, thanks to a contact given to Mel by her Father Ray, Mel knew where to find it.</p>
<p>For the missing rare herbs, however, the situation was a little more complicated. It had to be picked fresh and could only be found in certain areas. The closest one was in a remote place in the Sierra Nevada, the mountain range that stretched across the State of California. The place was near the Grand Canyon.</p>
<p>"We need to split and form two groups. Otherwise we'll never make it in time," Mel declared.</p>
<p>She looked to Maggie for support and she nodded. Then she turned to Macy, in Abigail's body, but not after she mistakenly took a quick first look at Abigail in Macy's body. It was an absurd situation.</p>
<p>"Fine," said Abigail. "Good. I'd go with..."</p>
<p>"You're coming with me and Maggie," Mel decided before she could finish. "We'd better keep an eye on you."</p>
<p>Maggie agreed readily. It was clear that Abigail preferred to go with Harry, but this was to be avoided, especially for Macy, whose irritation and frustration were growing strongly.</p>
<p>Mel turned to Macy and added, "You may go with Harry. If there's any trouble, we'll call you and Harry can orbit you with us."</p>
<p>That said, the teams split up. On the one hand, Mel, Maggie and Abigail used the Witchboard to find the exact location and activate the portal. On the other, Harry teleported Macy home so they could take some equipment and change clothes, especially her. In the mountains they would need some items, comfortable clothes and suitable shoes.</p>
<p>Chapter 4 - Part 2</p>
<p>The door to Macy's room was slightly open. Harry knocked but he didn’t go in or peek inside for fear of finding her still undressed. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?" Harry asked on the edge of the door and waited for an answer.</p>
<p>During this time, his mind flooded to that morning. The memory of what happened embarrassed him. He could clearly remember how he felt when she was so dangerously close to him and he didn't know it wasn't really Macy. It didn’t last long but all those emotions were still vivid in his body.</p>
<p>Harry felt a bit ashamed of his own thoughts and the chills they still gave him. Macy was able to lead him to act on emotions. Sometime, his difficulty to resist her destabilized him as anything before, especially because it believed those feelings were one-sided. It happened sometime that he secretly hoped to be wrong. Unfortunately, he was unable to understand if and how Macy really felt about him. Was he just his Whitelighter? His friend? Their friendship was important to him and he didn’t pretend anything else. Indeed, the only fact that he could spend some time with her was already a great source of happiness to him and it made him so grateful. Despite of that, all deep in his heart, he couldn’t stop dreaming that one day she could see him as more than a friend.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am” Harry heard Macy answered. Then she opened the door.</p>
<p>After wearing her sporty and comfortable clothes, Macy immediately felt more comfortable. Although her mirror’s reflection still caused her unstoppable discomfort, she was slowly getting used to the situation. In the end, she was still her.</p>
<p>As Harry meet her gaze, he stayed astonished by all her incredible energy which spread through all her essence. Although the situation was still a little awkward, Harry got used to seeing beyond her appearance. He could clearly see beyond Abigail's face and body. Macy's soul was so lighting and beautiful. Macy was there in every single gesture, in the way she looked down if embarrassed or played with her necklace if she was nervous. The woman in front of him was undoubtedly Macy and now her clothing suited her more.</p>
<p>Harry wore blue trousers with several pockets at the sides, a close-fitting, breathable jersey in the same colour, a hooded anorak and shoes suitable for treacherous terrain. The place they were headed was quite warm but in the evening temperatures were bound to drop. So it was important to be well equipped. It looked like it had just come out of a store. At his feet, Macy noticed a full backpack.</p>
<p>"I picked up a few things we might need there. The place we're headed is pretty high and lost. It's always best to be prepared” Harry pointed out, noting Macy's interest in the object at his feet.</p>
<p>He smiled softly at her as he used to do. This intimate moment which felt so familiar made Macy feel even more uncomfortable. The more Harry treated her as usual with her, as if nothing had ever happened, the more a discomfort feeling grew in her.</p>
<p>When they were at the command center, Harry glanced at her by posing on her his soft and sweet gaze. The fact that he used the same look and his tender smile as before the switch, caused trouble inside her that shook her personal boundaries. It was difficult to refrain an irrational repulsion which started burn inside her as if she had to fight for her right for exclusivity. In fact, she couldn’t know if his attitude was towards her or Abigail. She could stand knowing that Harry could look at Abigail as he used to with her. She realized how much that idea sounded quite unbearable to her.</p>
<p>Harry sensed Macy's annoyance and didn't know what to do about it.</p>
<p>"So. Let’s start this adventure!” He mumbled, smiling a bit awkwardly and holding out his arm so he could orbit them at the destination.</p>
<p>Macy squared off Harry. Then, hesitantly, she took his arm and they teleported to their destination.</p>
<p>Although it was a sultry day, it wasn't particularly hot. But the sun was beating down on their heads. Harry took a pair of glasses and two hats out of his backpack.</p>
<p>He wanted to make sure Macy was all right. He tried to get closer, but she brusquely avoided any contact with him. Then she reassured him that he was all right. Anyway, Harry handed a hat toward Macy that she picked up and wore without a word.</p>
<p>Once they arrived, they noticed that the cell phone operators had bad reception. It was early afternoon and they walked for a while, following the road under the sun stick. No one passed by. It was really a remote place. Finally, after a while, tired and a bit flushed, they saw a gas station, along with a little store. They decided to ask for directions and maybe buy a map. So, they hurried in.</p>
<p>There was no one in the store. They took a bottle of water, a map and went to the cash register. They rang a bell placed on the counter. After a minute, out of nowhere, an old Indian lady with a lovely face appeared behind the counter. She looked like a clever fox with a sparkle in her gaze and a joyful attitude.</p>
<p>The woman peered at Macy with great interest, as if she were trying to read into her. Then she smiled amusedly and, pointing the map into Macy's hands, said, "Are you looking for something?"</p>
<p>"Yes and no," Harry replied promptly. "This place is unique and peculiar." He tried to break the ice.</p>
<p>"It is deserted, I'd say," the lady ironically said.</p>
<p>The joke was cute and Macy couldn't hold back a laugh, as Harry looked at her and smiled back. For a moment, all the discomfort and coldness which stirred between them left its place to some hilarity and the atmosphere relaxed a bit. Then, when Macy realized to have lowered her guard a little, Macy immediately returned to a defensive mode.</p>
<p>The lady continued to look particularly intrigued. There was something about her that was inexplicable to Macy. "We're here in search of...", Harry began, but before he could finish, the lovely old lady interfered.</p>
<p>" ...in search of your true self and whatever you want the most? or I would say whoever?" The woman concluded with smiling eyes and a firm tone that seemed as it was more an affirmation than a question and the answer was so clear and simple. Then she curved her head while studying their reactions. </p>
<p>Macy and Harry were both surprised and, especially Harry, for a moment he didn't know what to say. </p>
<p>“Normally, this is what people said they come here for. Are you maybe some kind of weird collector of sand, aren’t you?” She guffawed at the end with delight. </p>
<p>“Sand collectors would really exist?”, Harry asked sceptically. </p>
<p>Macy and the old lady stared at him and then laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh dear. You have no idea what kind of obsession could people have” She specified at the end.</p>
<p>"Actually, we've learned that a very rare plant grows here in the area. It's called Death Valley Monkeyflower (Mimulus rupicola). We've been told it only grows in these areas. It has ancient pink flowers with a vivid magenta stain on each petal."</p>
<p>She raised her eyes to the sky, motionless, as if to reflect on what they asked for. Then, with an intrigued and amused expression, she said, "Why are you looking for it? It is a very rare and precious plant, with peculiar properties. It is said to be magical. Did you know that?" </p>
<p>Her cunning eyes and angelic smile reminded her of a naughty little girl. </p>
<p>"Do you believe in magic?" she suddenly questioned them, briefly becoming more serious and then went around the counter and approached them without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>"Well ... everything in this world has something magical about it. This place is lovely and certainly magical," Harry replied forcing himself to hide his discomfort.</p>
<p>"Yes, we believe it." Macy replied frankly. Harry stared at her perplexed for a moment, then she looked at him and said it was better to be honest with the old lady. He nodded.</p>
<p>“May you help us? "Harry finally asked.</p>
<p>The old lady, who had already joined them, took the map and marked a small red circle in the middle of a deserted hill.</p>
<p>"This is where you must go. Be aware! Magic comes with a price. Good luck."</p>
<p>She charged the water and the map and dismissed them, following them with the smiling eyes of those who really know how long. "Good luck," she whispered. "I hope you're worthy of it."</p>
<p>Chapter 4 - Part 3</p>
<p>It had already been a few hours since they left the gas station. It seemed as if they were wandering around in circles with no luck to find the place indicated by the old lady. Macy’s time was running out and there was no trace of the herbs.</p>
<p>She drank the last sip of water from the bottle she had bought at the store, and although the sun was slowly falling and the temperatures rose, Macy felt warm. A few drops of sweat ran down her face. Harry handed her a handkerchief which she refused, preferring to use the scarf around her neck.</p>
<p>"We're lost, admit it," Macy uttered quite annoyed. "You don't know where we are!"</p>
<p>"Of course, I know where we are. We're here. Look." Harry pointed a spot on the map, in the red area circled by the old lady. "The place is the one indicated here. Maybe the old lady was less precise than we think. Maybe she played us.”</p>
<p>"Do we blame a nice old lady, now? It is our failure.” Macy rebuked stinging.</p>
<p>"That's not what I said, Macy." Harry replied, quite at his threshold.</p>
<p>Macy realized that she might have overreacted, so she lowered his tone. "I am sure. She told us the truth."</p>
<p>"Then we need to look harder," Harry blurted out, still caught by Macy's words.</p>
<p>This rekindled the flame of discord which she vented her frustration.</p>
<p>“Do you think I enjoy being here, in the middle of nowhere, looking for a plant that we don't even know if it exists? I assure you. I don’t want to remain imprisoned in this ... in this body! ”</p>
<p>"I know, Macy. I could imagine how difficult it could be for you. We're both tired and thirsty and we have no time to lose. But we are here together. I am here for you, Macy. We are a team and we will make it. It's not too late. The plant is here somewhere." Harry stated confidently.</p>
<p>He reached over and laid one hand on Macy's shoulder, but Macy stepped aside roughly, leaving him there. He sighed. Then he took a deep breath, surrendered to that behaviour, and stepped back in order to carry on his search.</p>
<p>Finally, after a while, Harry caught sight of the plant with its ancient pink flowers. It was hidden in a shady area near a ledge.</p>
<p>"I found it!" Harry rejoiced at last. Macy rushed over and saw it as well.</p>
<p>A sense of relief invaded her and she instinctively hugged him. In response, Harry hold her back tight. With his arms wrapped around her, he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in her perfume. A thrill of appeasement raced through him which didn’t last long. If a minute before, he could sense her relaxed body under his hands; a minute later, he felt her stiffened. </p>
<p>Harry stared at her in wonder. He couldn’t get what he did wrong in order to provoke such a strange reaction. </p>
<p>"Now we need to pick it up. I could use my power; but I can't see it from here. I don’t want to risk to ruin it," Macy hurried to say.</p>
<p>"In my backpack, I have a rope and carabiners. We may use them to go down. I can do it." He proposed. He tried to get closer, but she slipped out again. At this last gesture of rejection, Harry blurted out.</p>
<p>"Let’s stop. Please!" Harry snapped and then looked her straight in the eyes. "What's going on? Did I do something to upset you? Tell me, Macy. Your recent behaviour is driving me crazy!"</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulder and at first feigned that nothing happened. However, she couldn’t avoid Harry gaze forever and it was clear that Harry was not ready to give up. So she decided to speak out. </p>
<p>"You're right, there is something. You, Harry. The way you behave … you look at me ... at this body." Macy finally admitted what bothered her so much. </p>
<p>He gasped with astonishment. “Did I offend you somehow?” </p>
<p>“No, you didn’t. You act for the best and behave as the good guy you are with me and with her.”</p>
<p>As she said that, Harry remembered Abigail words about Macy preference about Jimmy and that hurt.</p>
<p>“So. I am a good guy. Is that the point?” He curved his shoulders and lowered his gaze. “You know better that anyone that I am not perfect; but maybe I am not dark enough for you.” There was sadness in his voice.</p>
<p>“What?” Macy asked in surprise at the idea that he could think she would preferred him as a darker. </p>
<p>Macy suffered at the idea that it seemed as if it didn’t make any difference for him if in front of him there was Abigail instead of her and viceversa. In addition, he was the who seemed to have a thing for a demon.</p>
<p>For a moment, both stared at the other. Then, Macy carried on the conversation in order to clear the things up.<br/> <br/>“I look like Abigail. I have her body. When you look at me, you see her. You know that.”</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head in confusion. He got accustomed to see Macy beyond her actual body that he didn’t get what she meant. </p>
<p>“I know you are Macy. I am the usual Harry and I look at you as always.” He repeated as to reassure her that he could see the real Macy and it would always be like that. “Did you feel mistreated?”</p>
<p>“No, Harry. It is not that. It is just that I thought I was not like everyone else, that our ... “she paused in order to find the right word and avoid drama. “ ... our friendship was different. We had a code. Our look. It makes me uncomfortable that you used it with her." </p>
<p>She finally confessed. Then, she remained silent for a moment, embarrassed by the statement she had just made. Using the possessive "our" was something intimate with very specific implications that made her slightly blush. To try to hide her reckless statement, she tried to change the course of her speech.</p>
<p>This time Harry didn't miss the remark, and he felt deeply happy that what did bother her was something like this. He couldn’t hope more. Although she defined their relationship by using the word “friendship”, she admitted that she considered it as special. </p>
<p>"I mean." Macy continued. "I understand it. Abigail's a beautiful woman and you're attracted to her, but you can’t trust her as she was your best friend. You don’t think straight when she is around. I remind you that Abigail is a demon, and you don't seem to care about it. I don't want you to get hurt. And please, stop acting like she was not even there. "</p>
<p>Although her speech sounded a bit confusing, Harry realized better what it could be wrong with all that story. He could even sense a shadow of jealousy; but he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination. However, he had to smile at the sweetness of that confession.</p>
<p>“Indeed, Macy. Abigail is not here. You are here in front of me. No matter in which body.” Harry kindly said. Then, he approached her and took her hand. This time, Macy didn’t withdraw it. </p>
<p>"You may be in Abigail’s body but as you said once. All I need is a look." He added with a smile on his face. "Our look. Because your eyes would always reveal to me who you really are." He whispered in a warm voice.</p>
<p>"I am sorry if I didn’t understand your concern before. It doesn’t matter if you seem very... Abigail," he joked and then he laughed. Macy did as well. They finally felt the accumulated tension to slip away.</p>
<p>For a moment they stared at each other in silence. Eyes in their eyes. A gentle breeze blew her hair away. Only the silence of the desert was there to keep them company. The atmosphere was almost magical and they both felt in the right place with the right person.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Harry saw something moving behind Macy. He opened his eyes wide and he acted on instinct to protect her. As soon as he realized Macy was in danger, he pulled her to his side and made her twirl sideways. It was a moment. A snake bit his leg and ran off, leaving both of them in dismay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The Test</p>
<p>After the adrenaline of the moment, the pain in his leg exploded in all its power, weakening him and making him lose his balance.</p>
<p>After an initial shock, Macy had the reflexes to get close enough to support him and prevent him from falling. Cautiously, she accompanied him to sit on a nearby boulder.</p>
<p>"Harry," she whispered faintly, terrified after what had happened. "How do you feel?" she asked him in a choked voice.</p>
<p>It all happened so quickly. A minute before, she started feeling more at ease with all this situation; especially with Harry. Indeed, they finally were reconnecting. Unfortunately, a minute later, everything had changed again.</p>
<p>He protected her from a snike bite and now he was in pain because of her. She can’t stand there and watched him like this. A deep state of anguish invaded her heart who seemed more heavier any minute as if she blindly navigated into the darkness.</p>
<p>This day turned out to be like an endless roller coaster ride. She felt completely at the mercy of events, pervaded by fear.</p>
<p>"Let me have a look." Macy proposed and she knelt in front of him in order to check the wound.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. So, she pulled up his pants slightly to examine it. She did it very careful in order to avoid hurting him more that he already was.</p>
<p>She immediately caught two puncture marks on the leg like an insect bite. The slightly reddened and swollen area did not bode well. If it was a poisonous snake, it would have been necessary to identify it and inject him with the antidote as soon as possible.</p>
<p><br/>If the situation was not bad enough , what made all that matter worse, was the fact that they were now lost in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone and no medicine of any kind.</p>
<p>"Did you see the snake? The color, the length, every useful element to recognize it." Macy questioned him.</p>
<p>"Rattlesnake, with a menacing look," Harry joked. Lying down in the most desperate of situations was typical of Harry. In response, Macy couldn't help smiling at him.</p>
<p>"This is not a joke, Harry. We have to figure out what kind of snake it was. So we can find the antidote to the venom." She pointed out.</p>
<p>She couldn’t explain how she felt right now. It was one of those feelings that hurt so deeply that words cannot describe it. Dealing and coping with this emotion was very difficult.</p>
<p>She knew that she should hurry to apply a pressure immobilisation bandage in order to stop the venom moving through his lymphatic system.</p>
<p>Macy took the cotton scarf around her neck and immobilized the limb, trying to restrict blood flow between the bite area and the rest of the leg.</p>
<p>With a little help, Harry got up, shifting the weight to his healthy leg.</p>
<p>“Don’t move” Macy ordered him. “You have to stay calm and still after a snake bite. That can help slow down the spread of venom in your body. “</p>
<p>"I'm fine," he reassured her in a calm tone, trying to hide his discomfort.</p>
<p>The situation was alarming. Overwhelmed by fear, Macy peered into his face, trying to see if he was telling her the truth.</p>
<p>Harry made an effort and sketched a reassuring smile. "If you were right and it was a poisonous snake, we still have enough time before the poison gets into my system," he lied. In fact, his eyesight was slowly fading and he felt his strength failing quickly.</p>
<p>"Take the herb. It won't come here alone," Harry insisted. “We come here for that.”</p>
<p>She had to do something, but there was more than one course of action to choose from. Harry’s fate was at stake. It was not easy which option she should choose.</p>
<p>There were really negative consequences involved.</p>
<p>After a moment, Macy replied resolutely, "We have to get help for you first."</p>
<p>The situation was deteriorating rapidly. She could feel it.</p>
<p>Harry didn't want Macy to have to choose between saving him or having back her body. He knew the infinite goodness of her heart. So he was scared that Macy could sacrifice herself out of duty to him. He couldn't accept that. So he gathered all the strength he had left.</p>
<p>"Listen," he gasped. Despite his labored breathing and an increasingly heavy weight which pressed down on his chest, he continued. “We can fix the rope to that rock and make you come down. I'll stay here quietly and wait for you," he concluded with a faint smile. He bent his head slightly to search for her approval.</p>
<p>The images became foggy all of a sudden. He stood dazed and his legs shuttered. Macy should hold him up and prevent him from crumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>His face clearly shown his growing pain which made her even worrier. The poison in his system acted quickly.</p>
<p>"You need a cure.” Macy remarked. "Stop being a hero. I'm in charge here now." Macy jokingly scolded him, sketching a faint smile. Visibly weakened, Harry smiled back at her.</p>
<p>She touched his forehead. It was hot. Macy then took the water bottle from his backpack and handed it to him. She gently helped him drink to keep him hydrated. His face was pale and sweaty because of the temperature which kept on rising due to a possible infection.</p>
<p>"The plant. You need it for the ritual. I want you to have your body back. I can’t stand in the way. Please. I will never forget myself.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I will do both!" She said without a second thought.</p>
<p>At that moment, their eyes met silently. For the intensity of the moment, she lowered her gaze, while he continued to look at her with his amiable smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that, Macy. I'm your Whitelighter. It's my duty to protect you. Not the way around. Don’t worry about me. The mission has to come first. You come first.” He whispered. It hardly pained him to imagine Macy in this difficult position because of him. He couldn’t accept to be the reason for Macy’s unhappiness. Macy’s sake should always come first.</p>
<p>"You are not only my Whitelighter.” She rushed in and caressed his arm. That sweet gesture melted the coldness which surrounded them and turned it to a reinforced connection, based on complicity and understanding. For a moment there was anything else important to them. Then the moment passed and she immediately flinched away her hand like she was scared to overcome a line.</p>
<p>He tilted his head but he felt too sick to react.</p>
<p>“We are friend. We will take care of each other." Macy added and stared at him, determined to convince him she would not give up. An oppressing feeling of anguish pervaded her.</p>
<p>"You will not listen any reason.” Harry sighed “Ok. I'll orb us to the gas station. There we may call for help and then come back here as soon as possibile.” He put all his strength to get up.</p>
<p>While panting, he approached Macy in order to teleport them. However, he staggered along the way, his legs like pudding, while his vision doubled. A slight dizziness forced him to hold on and sit down again.</p>
<p>"You can't even stand up.” Macy replied and kneeled in front of him so she might check on him. The lines of worry appeared on her face.</p>
<p>"Macy, we're running out of time!" Harry protested.</p>
<p>"Yes, at least we agree on that.” Macy answered. “I will not let you die here. We need help." She concluded firmly. “I will find a way to get to the gas station. Trust me." She forced herself to seem confident, although she was really scared. She smiled. Then she got up and started looking around. In such situation, it could have been easy to loose control. But she was determined to remain calm and find a way out. She would’ve never give up until the end.</p>
<p>"Macy. Everything is going to be ok. I'll be alright," he tried to comfort her." It's almost evening. We'd better get the plant and go."</p>
<p>"No!” she shouted out in response to his insistence which exasperated her. She couldn’t accept that he was more worried about her switch body than his life.</p>
<p>She knew that most things were driven by human nature, imperfect and largely irrational behaviors. But, right now, she needed to stay concentrated and find a solution.</p>
<p>She quickly examined him. Harry's eyes were circled and his lips appeared bloodless. She sighed deeply and placed her hands on his shoulders so that he was forced to look at her. Then she added confidently. "Everything is going to be ok. We'll get some help and then we'll come back here and get the plant. We will do that together. I don’t leave you behind!", she concluded firmly while she reassured him by her touch.</p>
<p>Harry merely watched her gently, softened by such a display of affection. He felt he was at the limit of his strength. It would be a struggle against time. It wasn't possible to do everything. A choice was necessary. Breathing had become exhausting as well as swallowing.</p>
<p>Macy approached Harry again and laid a hand on his. "I'm not leaving you, Harry." She was scared and she didn’t want to leave him alone. However, she had to think fast in order to save them both.</p>
<p>She got up and started thinking as clearly as she could in such a complicated situation. They really were in the middle of nowhere. The gas station was a while away. But, despite the distance, she could transport him, thanks to her powers, so she could make it there in time. It was the only way.</p>
<p>She checked in her backpack and looked around for materials to create a second-hand carrier.</p>
<p>She set to work under Harry's watch. Suddenly, her attention was drawn to a little fox that was staring at her. As she made her way closer, the fox escaped.</p>
<p>Harry tried to help her, but he could barely stand up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry" Harry apologized. "I'm... " he couldn't finish the sentence because he knocked unconscious.</p>
<p>Macy rushed up to him, took his arm and put it around her shoulders to lift him. Then she sat him down, gently placing his head against her chest. With his eyes closed, left in her arms, Harry had difficulty to breath and he burn hot. Time was running out. She had to do something and she had to do it now.</p>
<p>Without thinking and with Harry still in her arms, she concentrated carefully on the objects scattered on the ground and she visualized what she wanted to be created. She casted a spell that she remembered it could be useful. Then, a gust of wind rose up in the desert and some objects started to fly. As a vortex, they searched for their place until they finally formed the desired object. With a wheeze, she lifted him up with her body and then she carried him to the newly created bargain carrier.</p>
<p>Despite her illusory calm, Macy navigated in a very emotional journey and she was ready for anything. In the fury of the moment, however, she hadn't realized she was no longer alone. The old lady at the gas station appeared before her, smiling and quietly. After the first moment of surprise, Macy begged her for help.</p>
<p>“Help me" Macy begged her as if she was her last hope.</p>
<p>The old lady remained silent and studied Macy closely with that cunning little smile on her lips and an enigmatic expression on her face. To think that she had previously felt so much sympathy for that old lady. Now, however, her manner annoyed Macy, who felt even more desperate for her inability to help Harry.</p>
<p>"My friend is very sick. He's been bitten by a snake. He needs help." Macy begged her again, moving slightly away from Harry to get closer to the woman.</p>
<p>"I can't," she replied. "You are the only one who can help him.” She smirked at Macy who gave her a sideways glance. She couldn’t get what she meant and that statement left her really perplexed.</p>
<p>"He has been bitten by a snake. I don't have the cure. If I had it, don't you think I'd have used it already instead of standing here begging you to help him?" Macy became nervous, she felt now on edge. "Can you help me?" she asked impatiently.</p>
<p>This charming old woman started to get on her nerves. But she snapped herself in order to stay rational.</p>
<p>Seeing the girl's reaction, the old lady approached Harry and examined him carefully. "It was the keeper of the desert..." she decreed. "...is a Wildsnake. He protects these lands."</p>
<p>That information gave her hope because it meant that the lady recognized the snake and she could have the cure.</p>
<p>"Do you have the antidote?" She asked impatiently.</p>
<p>"There is no antidote. “ she replied as a matter of fact.</p>
<p>That answer was like a punch in Macy’s stomach which left her breathless.</p>
<p>“At least, there is no one which is a traditional ones." The old lady specified as if it were so obvious.</p>
<p>As she now could start to breath again, Macy remained puzzled because she was uncertain of the meaning of the words.</p>
<p>"I told you. You can help him. This is the Keeper's will. The challenge has been chosen ." The old lady added.</p>
<p>Macy tensed. She gave her another doubtful look because she didn't know what to expect. Her worry for Harry destabilized her as nothing before. The more she forced herself to chill out, the more she couldn’t think straight.</p>
<p>"The Keeper? Challenge?” she repeated. Everything seemed so unreal like a psychological thriller of poor quality.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? Do you think this is a game?”</p>
<p>She felt a rage building in her and then a state of panic anxiety welled up inside of her. All she could think was that the situation worsted and she didn’t know what to do. She asked for help and she received in return some enigmatic advise from a tiny old lady with smiling eyes and a taste for strange joke.<br/>Said that, she realized that even if she could use her power to get to the gas station, the only person who was there was already by her side. In addition, She had no time to get back to the command center. So she panicked even more.</p>
<p>"Do you listen to me?" the old lady asked seriously. "Then people said that it's old people who get senile with age and need hearing aids, isn’t?” The sound of her resounding laughter echoed in the desert that suddenly seemed to come alive.</p>
<p>"The serpent is the guardian of the valley. It is the guardian of the rare species of Death Valley Monkeyflower you seek." She finally explained it to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>"Didn't you think you could come here, uproot a sacred plant and get away without paying for it, do you?” she asked her, looking at it with amused expression.</p>
<p>"Ah! these young witches" she puffed, waving her hands here and there as if she wanted to drive the stupidity of that thought out of the air. "You are convinced that everything is due to you and that life revolves around you," she said.</p>
<p>"Well, no, Miss. I'm just a humble messenger from the valley. To understand us better..." she explained. By doing that, she pointed the her finger upwards to give at her speech a solemn, authoritative tone.</p>
<p>"The question is simple. Do you want the plant? The universe ask you something in return. I told you. It is very simple. Now, the guardian has established that you have to pass a test in order to decide if you worth his help. An interesting choice, I'd say. But he knows many things, so let's trust him. Here. That's the way it works and it's always been worked since the world existed. Magic comes with a price. Are you willing to pay it?"</p>
<p>Macy gasped and forced herself to listen as best she could to what it was told. Surely, the old lady was no an ordinary granny. She knew magic and she knew she was a witch.</p>
<p>"Why do you need that plant? How important is it?" She asked her after she finished her monologue. "What about this handsome man who is lying there. Who is he?” she asked, pointing to Harry who was still unconscious next to the carrier and next to Macy.</p>
<p>She looked at him with a heart full of worry. All those questions echoed in Macy's mind as she tried to put her ideas in order and evaluate some options.</p>
<p>After a moment, she turned to the old woman again and decided it was best to be honest. "I need the plant for a spell which will help me to get my body back."</p>
<p>"Oh. So that's why your soul is pawing so much. It is also why you were so angry whit this kind and caring man, weren’t you?."</p>
<p>Macy blushed, taken aback by this direct and embarrassing question.</p>
<p>"Ah! Let me guess!” The woman exclaimed as if the truth suddenly appeared before her eyes. "The woman to whom this body belongs is an important woman to him. More important than you would like. Maybe you think she's even more important than you."</p>
<p>Macy narrowed her eyes and stared at the old lady. "It's a little more complicated than that," she pointed out, feeling slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I understand," replied the woman. "It's always like that. Complicated. Until we make it simple."</p>
<p>"This is your chance to clear things up inside of you... ...and, why not, outside too." She added, pointing out Harry with the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>"He's my Whitelighter." Macy explained though nobody had asked anything about it.</p>
<p>"If you say so!" She replied and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn’t believe it. "This is your challenge, your test. Look inside yourself. You must understand what you really want and decide what you are ready to do in order to get what you want.”</p>
<p>Macy felt conflicted and confused about what choice to make. On the one hand, the choice seemed obvious to her. On the other hand, it wasn’t. There were several implications to take into account. It was important to do the right thing.</p>
<p>"Macy” Harry had woken up and called her. He tried to pull himself up and reached out to Macy. He asked her to come closer. "Macy” He repeated out loud. "The plant. You need the plant."</p>
<p>"Harry." Macy replied, while she approached him gently and took the hand he was offering. "Everything will be ok."</p>
<p>"You don't have to. Not for me. I can't... The power of the 3... You ... “</p>
<p>Harry could hardly speak. He babbled some bumpy words. He appeared to be a little shaky and feverish, perhaps he was even hallucinating.</p>
<p>"Take it easy, Harry. Don't fret." she tried to reassure him, though she felt panicked.</p>
<p>"The plant. Choose the plant." He insisted in a choked voice, becoming lucid again. "I appreciate what you are trying to do; but I know you don't want to stay in Abigail's body. It's not the life you dream of. You can’t risk the power of three. But, above all, you don't have to do this for me. I don't deserve it. I don't want it for you." He said out loud.</p>
<p>Harry had a point. Staying in that body would have been horrible. Not only because of the clear repulsion she felt for her owner, but also because of the possible effect it would have on the power of three and her relationship with her sisters.</p>
<p>Harry struggled to get up, but he forced himself to sit down. He looked at the old lady and, determinedly, told her his choice.</p>
<p>"I choose the plant. I choose her!", he concluded decisively. "No," Macy shouted.</p>
<p>“You can't. It's not your choice."</p>
<p>"Yes and no, miss." The old woman approached them, swinging, as if caught in a dance with the wind.</p>
<p>"The gentleman here has clearly some problem to breath; but not to listen and he is a good listener. I’d say ... Unlike you. The challenge belongs to both of you. It is yours test.”</p>
<p>Harry didn't have time to complain that a cough took his breath away and it forced him to lie down on the carrier. He closed his eyes for a moment, exhausted.</p>
<p>"However, the final choice is yours, girl."</p>
<p>"Macy." Harry begged her again, turning to her, more weak than before. "There is a lot at stake and you don’t have to sacrifice yourself.” He went on. “I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are ok. Your happiness is important. It most important thing to me.” He stopped for a moment to catch his breath because every word costed him a lot of effort. He took her hand again and looked at her gently. "I don't accept the idea of causing you pain. Think of you and your sisters. I..."</p>
<p>He was exhausted and he couldn't finish the sentence. He coughs several times and feels powerless, his mind blurred again.</p>
<p>"Listen to me. I've had a long and happy life. I have no regrets... or almost.” He smirked while his mind flooded to a secret place where his secret desires were hidden. Then, he added: “You are a clever, beautiful and young woman. Your life should be long and happy. I was lucky to have met you.”</p>
<p>Macy really didn't like the way that speech was being twisted.</p>
<p>"Stop it. You won’t die." she interrupted him. Her heart bled for him and she could make a big effort to hold back the tears. "Harry, no!" She screamed in a broken voice.</p>
<p>With the serene face of one who had accepted his fate, Harry gently shook Macy's hand and looked into her eyes with infinite tenderness.</p>
<p>"I'm happy, if you're happy. That's good enough for me. The only thing that matters to me now is you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Know that I..." he whispered before he felt unconscious again.</p>
<p>"No. Harry, Harry." She cried out in despair.</p>
<p>Immediately, she took his pulse to check his heartbeat. Though he was weak and struggling to breathe, he was still alive. She shook him trying to revive him, without success. She felt a wave of daggers through her chest, leaving her heart in a thousand pieces.</p>
<p>"Interesting ." said the old lady next to Harry's unconscious body, rubbing her hands together. "A really heartbreaking scene. A really sweet gesture. Even more sweet than a mash mallow. Don't you think?" The old lady asked Macy while she raised Harry's arm and then let it fall to the ground.</p>
<p>Macy stated at her with a gaze filled of rage.</p>
<p>"Stop it. You and your sick game. What do you want?" Macy stormed furiously, unleashing a powerful gust of wind around her.</p>
<p>"Easy, girl." The old woman urged her. "The boy is almost gone, but nothing is lost. It's up to you. What do you decide, young lady?"</p>
<p>Macy felt overwhelmed by the responsibility of that choice. Her face was a mask of despair.</p>
<p>"Stop pressuring me. You don't understand."</p>
<p>"Then explain to me. If you prefer, use your own words ," she said.</p>
<p>Macy stayed silent for a moment as she couldn’t speak without risking to be overwhelmed by the situation.</p>
<p>"Let’s try to simplify matters. What do you want?" She pricked her. "Do you know what are you scared of?" She added while she gazed around.<br/>“Listen. Fear is something that we all experience, but what is most important is how we respond to it.” She said.</p>
<p>"The handsome man, he made his choice and it didn't even take long. He chose you." She concluded.</p>
<p>"I already told you. He is my Whitelighter!" Macy remarked.</p>
<p>"So what?" Granny chased after her. "Ah. Witch. Angel. It is a Forbidden relationship." She sighed with dreamy eyes, as if she were watching a romantic movie scene.</p>
<p>"We're just friends," Macy said a bit uncomfortable as if she should justify herself.</p>
<p>"That's what they call it now. Friends?" She raised her eyebrows, unconvinced by what she heard. "He did speak as a simple friend and he surely acted as someone who really care about you. But if you say so..." she teased her again and shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly. your generation is so peculiar. Personally, I would love to have a ... friend like him ... I am not too old for some friendly activity.. if you know what I mean ," she smirked and winked at Macy. Her allusive tone allowed Macy to imagine different scenarios about what she meant that Macy would have preferred to forget.</p>
<p>"I... I..." Macy hesitated. She didn't know what to say. An overwhelming weight on her chest blocked her breath, in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions.</p>
<p>"I. Me. You know only those words." The nice old lady reprimanded her. "He made his choice and he is ready to pay the higher prize for you. What about you? You can call him a friend or whatever you like. Tick-tock, tick-tock. You run out of time” the smiling old lady urged her. "You must make a decision. You choose your "friend" or your former life."</p>
<p>Macy remained silent. What the old lady had said struck her. Harry was ready to give up his life for her. He was her Whitelighter and she knew that he would always be ready to sacrifice himself for one of his protégé. However, something was different. He pointed out many time how important her happiness was to me. She was important to him. With her provoking way, the old lady made it clear to her as well. She finally admitted to herself that Harry could still have feelings for her. Despite Abigail, he felt for her. With this prospective, every actions he made took another meaning to Macy.<br/>Unfortunately, the initial joy soon turned to despair, given the terrible situation they were in.</p>
<p>The old lady scrutinized her carefully as if she sensed the inner conflict that was gripping her.</p>
<p>"Making decisions requires courage. Courage requires the ability to face your fears and take action despite them. Fear is a natural, a necessary feeling, and is often useful in decision-making to give us a natural, necessary caution. But, right now. Your fears block you. Would you let them to stop you forever or would you overcome them? “</p>
<p>"My Fears?" Macy repeated, staring at her intensely. Then she looked at Harry, pale, dying. A myriad of emotions pounded through his heart, determined to be heard, attacking all his barriers. Though he tried to control and suppress them, they prevailed. So the walls that had risen so far crumbled, and like a flooding river, Macy opened his heart.</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm afraid. From my decision depends the life of one of the most important person in my life. I don’t want to hurt him. When you care about someone, you have something to loose. I'm afraid of losing him and my sisters. I'm afraid of me and of what I really feel. Ask me what I'm not afraid of. I can’t choose to lose him, but I don't want to be the cause of the end of the Power of Three and my sisters either."</p>
<p>Overwhelmed by the situation, Macy continued to talk.</p>
<p>"I grew up alone with my father. I’ve never met my mother. I always believed that it was better that way. I protected myself. I didn't let anyone in. Then they came along and I finally found my sisters. I met Harry. I felt loved, protected. I had my family and I felt at home. I realized that's all I ever wanted. I'm more afraid of loosing everything I love now.”</p>
<p>After throwing everything out, Macy felt better. A new awareness emerged. She had finally made her choice. "I choose him," she said in a rush. "I want you to save his life."</p>
<p>"Finally," the old lady said happily. "You see. It wasn't that difficult." She snapped her fingers and suddenly Macy found herself at the gas station.</p>
<p>After an initial moment of bewilderment, Macy called Harry as her voice seemed to stuck in her throat while her heart were filled with anxiety and hope.</p>
<p>"Harry. Harry." She shouted out.</p>
<p>"I'm here." She heard him to answer from behind some shelves.</p>
<p>By the sound of his voice, her muscles started relaxing and she felt less nervous.</p>
<p>Then Harry popped out and showed up in front of Macy. He looked well and healthy. His presence reassured her.</p>
<p>She studied him carefully. She noticed his relaxed smile. He seemed so composed even after an adventure on the edge of death. However, to remain self-content even in such situation was typical of a British man like Harry.</p>
<p>Her heart was filled with immense joy. She instinctively ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and abandoned herself completely. Harry returned the hug affectionately. He placed a hand in her hair and he gently touched one side of her neck with his fingers.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." He whispered in her ear and kept on holding her in his arms. They stayed like that for a moment, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace. They lingered like this as long as possible because no one wanted to let that moment go. Then, the old lady interrupted them.</p>
<p>"All's well that ends well." The old lady rubbed her hands while she savored the scene with her cunning eyes and a smile which spread wisdom and foresight. She was satisfied with the course of events.</p>
<p>“This is for you," she told them and she offered them the Death Valley Monkeyflower.</p>
<p>Macy widened her eyes in surprise. "But? I thought..." She was unsure if this was another test.</p>
<p>"Stop using the word I... You may change the personal pronoun” The woman teased her with irony and winked at her as a reminder of what had happened just before, in particular her intimate confession about her feelings as well as Harry's speech.</p>
<p>She blushed faintly at the memory of him and his words. She lowered her eyes a little uncomfortable and turned to him to see his reaction.</p>
<p>Surprised, she noticed that Harry's expression remained impassive, completely at ease with his gaze fixed on the plant, satisfied that they had achieved their goal.</p>
<p>Macy raised her eyebrow, puzzled by this lack of reaction. The old lady, who was watching her, noticed it.</p>
<p>"The handsome man here doesn't remember everything that happened."</p>
<p>"It's true. Unfortunately, I have blurred memories after the bite." Harry said. "I beg your pardon if I’ve said or done anything improper, my young ladies." Harry bowed elegantly and smiled jokingly after noting a certain embarrassment on Macy's part.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. A handsome young man like you can also behave naughty if he likes." replied the old woman in an amused tone, breaking up the somewhat ambiguous atmosphere in the air.</p>
<p>"What do you remember?" Macy inquired, again taken by doubts.</p>
<p>Harry looked at her. "I remember the snake, the bite and being sick. The lady here explained to me that it was a test, which you passed brilliantly, I might add."</p>
<p>Saying these last words, Harry stood up, proud of Macy's success, in who he placed unconditional trust.</p>
<p>"For the rest, he'll need someone to refresh his memory me up. It's as simple as that."</p>
<p>Noting a certain hesitation in Macy, Granny approached her and whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear.</p>
<p>"It is the truth. This is a side effect of the snake’s venom. He doesn’t remember a lot." She winked at her, reassuring her that Harry had been honest with her and that his interest was deep and genuine. "Now it's up to you to decide what to do."</p>
<p>Macy smiled at her with gratitude, however uncertain what to do with what she discovered. Harry really cared enough about her to give up his life to give her what he believed would make her happy. But she still felt stuck, trapped in the grip created by her own fears.</p>
<p>Harry approached the women with a questioning look. "I don't want to be a party pooper, but time is running out and we have to go. Preparing the ritual takes time. Not to mention your sisters have already called several times."</p>
<p>Harry nodded in order to thank the old lady and put his arm to Macy who, after looking in the woman's direction one last time, slipped her arm under Harry's and then they orbited to the command center.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>THE MISSION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my Godness! That is insane. We waste so much time. We are not playing at a shoddy version of Cluedo or Guess Who, are we?” Abigail hurried back to the command centre through the portal, infuriated that she still hadn't gotten hold of the desired ingredient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If only you'd have let me, I'd have made him tell us everything he knew. But. No. We want to do it the right way and we only get away with “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know a guy. I can give you his name</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Abigail protested like she was a Hollywood diva during a no sense childish crisis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her arrogant attitude really irritated Maggie and Mel which shared a silent look that shown their agreement on how hard it was to stay calm and deal with that woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Initially it was difficult for them to get used to disassociate Macy's body from Abigail's spirit. However, her over-the-top manners and personality made things much easier for them. She was in some ways diametrically opposed to Macy. As a result, even though Macy's body was in front of them, nothing made it easier for them to see beyond that and remember that they were dealing with Abigail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them felt even more guilty for not realizing it sooner, especially Maggie who, being an empath, could have gotten there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Maggie was overcome with a strange feeling. She could feel Abigail's emotions hit her chest. She felt her annoyance with the situation and her frustration at not being able to do things her way, probably convinced that she would have achieved her goal sooner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, deep down, like a delicate brushstroke on a painting which was almost invisible to the naked eye, she felt a kind of joy or something similar, almost as if it meant that deep down Abigail didn’t mind about the switch body and the subsequent situation which were created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This sudden awareness made her jump and she also gave her a new perspective on things. "What if Abigail wanted to live Macy's life?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, some images from that morning surfaced in her mind. Something in Abigail's feelings had led her astray, which was why it was not immediately clear to her that it was not her sister. That morning, in the kitchen, when she and Mel greeted her warmly and lovingly, she was at ease. They prepared her breakfast and took lovingly care for her. Because of that, Abigail felt loved and at home. She was happy about it, she was sure of it. The lovely attentions she had received had made her feel welcomed. Though she had taken advantage of it, her appreciation was sincere. Abigail was half witch and she grown up with her mother, desperate to be accepted for who she really was. Now, as a leader of a horde of demons, she had to be more alone than ever and always kept vigilant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about it, Maggie pitied Abigail because she started thinking that, deep down, maybe there was something good and human in her too, like the sincere feelings for Harry that she seemed to see in her more than the demonic side and her sexy and provocative appearance. Maggie was certainly not naive. She understood that Harry was physically attracted to Abigail, but she resisted it mainly for moral reasons, as well as other feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, she had a clear sense of affection for Harry. Along with a lustful longing for him which embarrassed her because she thought it belonged to her sister, Maggie sensed something else. A deep bond and a desperate need to be considered and loved by him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't work like that!" Mel replied in a bothered tone to Abigail which distracted Maggie from her own thoughts. "The contact is reliable and has assured us that this El Manta has what we seek."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Mel didn't want to rely too much on her father, she knew that his connections were good and above all that he would never deceive her knowing what was at stake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"El Manta"? Are you serious?" chuckled Abigail as she noticed the pun on that name. Manta was not only a danger fish, it was also the Spanish word for blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight. For this vitally important mission, are we relying on a reliable dealer for magical items or an interior decorator?" Abigail didn’t miss a chance to tease Mel with a smile full of ostentatious superiority. "Look, I was thinking of buying a stronger bed because mine's starting to sag because of frequent use. You know, even if it's a bit obvious, it can become the theatre of many imaginative ways of fulfilment," she alluded to as she looked at her sisters with an air of sufficiency. "Though perhaps these are unknown concepts to you. Just out of curiosity, do you cloistered nuns still know how to do it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make the appointment and we'll go." Mel continued, ignoring Abigail poking remark. Then, with a cynical smile, Mel pointed to Abigail in the corner of the room where she had been held captive after she tried to kill Macy. "If you want to stay here, there's still your old cage."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Better not. No offense, but I'm starting to doubt that you know what you're doing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever!" replied Mel annoyed. Then she picked up the phone and went to call the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look. Do you want a picture or an autograph?" Abigail asked Maggie, who was surprised, as absorbed as she was in her thoughts while she studied her in an attempt to find something more to confirm her suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you attack us in our own house?" she asked with curiosity. "Why did you pretend to be Macy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What a silly question, pumpkin girl" puffed Abigail, turning to Maggie and looking straight at her. But when she saw that Maggie was serious and kept staring at her, she knew she'd better answer it. She would not let go until she was satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was in your house, in a body whose powers I don't know how to control. Besides, we have a kind of truce. According to someone. If you can't defeat your enemies, trick them and they will destroy each other’s." She laughed, self-satisfied with her remark. She moved away from the desk and she approached Maggie intrigued. Then she pulled her hairs backwards and she assumed an attitude of challenge. "Satisfied?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes and no. I don't think it's just that. You were happy. You really enjoyed receiving our affection. I sensed it. You also felt envy, now that I think about it. I think you want part of Macy's life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail burst out with a loud laugh. "Are you kidding me, right? Do you really think I would like to be a dull witch, castrated by her own mind? No, thank you." She uttered so firmly as if she wanted to convince herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Macy's not like that!" Maggie got angry. Even if she felt some pity for Abigail, she would never allow her to speak about her sister like that. She would have always defended Macy. "Anyway, I think you want a family." Maggie sentenced, hitting Abigail right to the heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Abigail wasn’t the kind of woman who accepted to be punched without fighting back. So she replied with her unmistakable attitude: "So. Tell me. That flash of mad genius has come to you from being cooped up here or it is an inheritance gene? It is known that segregation causes serious ailments," Abigail snapped and quickly moved towards Maggie as if to overwhelm her physically, irritated by such claims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She'd hit the nail on the head. Maggie was convinced. She was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're supposed to meet him in 15 minutes at the fish market. Let's go," Mel interrupted her as she returned from her phone call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"El Manta at the fish market. It sounds like a really bad joke," Abigail sneered, taken by the hilarity of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go," Mel ordered, on her way to the Witchboard, and then she flipped the portal and jumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This smells like crap," Abigail complained, gesticulating profusely to keep away the intense smell emanating from the myriads of fresh fish on the stalls. "I can't get this horrible smell out of my clothes anymore. It's lucky they're not mine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere at the market was hectic, full of people screaming at each other. While the merchants invited to approach and offered various types of fish, throwing them almost in the face of passers-by; the interested patrons shouted their orders and negotiated on the price, leading in some cases to some real price wars. There were also a lot of shady faces among the people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here. That's the last fish counter in the back of the hall, near the emergency exit. The seller must be El Manta." Mel interrupted her, admonishing Abigail with a glance to avoid getting so much attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys stay here. I'd better go alone," Mel finally said, worried that Abigail's attitude might compromise the deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Maggie stepped in, worried she'd let her go off on her own and haggle with a man who's used to running shady deals in a place so full of bad guys. But Mel was already gone and Abigail was staring at her amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you scared, little princess?" she stung her. "Of course. Anyway, with your passive powers there's no more you could do to protect us if we were attacked. At least you may say </span>
  <em>
    <span>the wolf is coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Abigail snapped and then let out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail really enjoyed provoking and belittling Maggie. However, Maggie couldn't help wondering if it was just a form of self-defence, a perverse way of protecting herself. In any case, Maggie would not have played along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, a few minutes later, Mel returned holding the monks' incense. Mission accomplished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mel looked at Abigail and she proudly showed her the loot, in order to silence any malicious remark that she might have made about the unreliability of her sources. Her plan had been successful. Now it was time to return to the control room and wait for Harry and Macy's return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they were heading for the exit, a tall, strong, angry man came upon Abigail, dropping some of his fish on the ground. Needless to say, the man who immediately demanded compensation was furious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail, who was certainly not the kind of woman to cash in such behaviour without reacting, was already on the warpath. Before the situation degenerated, however, Mel intervened and created a distraction in order to give them time to run out and open the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back in, they tried to contact Macy and then Harry by phone, without success.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were probably in an area without camp, Harry had warned them that the place they were headed to was quite remote and desolate. So Mel didn't worry too much. Once they found the plant, they'd come back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours without news, Mel and Maggie began to worry a little more. What if something happened to them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie went away to make a new phone call; while Mel continued to consult the spell book and prepare the ritual material. Abigail, for her part, continued to walk nervously, showing a more human side of herself under a woman's armour with no scruples and limits of modesty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't they taking too long?" Abigail finally blurted out, tired of the interminable waiting, and worn out by a strange sense of agitation. "Maybe we should take a trip to the Sierra Nevada and see if your scientist sister needs help. She's probably doing some useless analysis to decide how to get the plant out of the ground. Poor Harry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Macy and Harry know how to handle themselves. They'll be back with the plant soon!" reassured Mel instinctively, though Abigail didn't like it, and she was also a little worried about the lack of answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we're going to rely on your sister's intellectual nun, we might as well close down shacks and puppets here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Maggie, Mel didn't appreciate the little shot at her sister either. She looked up and looked at Abigail, ready to give her a piece of his mind. Then, she stopped, surprised to see a deep and sincere concern on her face, not so much for Macy as for Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really care about Harry, don’t you?" Mel asked Abigail. In her hands was the spell book from which Harry had translated the ritual to be reproduced to seal the two parts of the amulet and reverse the spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do read it in one of your book, don’t you?" replied Abigail, angry. "Which chapter? Do demons have hearts too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, you don't have to be so bitter all the time. Just say yes." Mel said and then sketched out a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you could have less prejudices," Abigail told her. She raised her eyebrow to show all her annoyance. Abigail was tired to be tested in order to prove she's something different than what she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I don’t have prejudices about you." Mel answered and she placed the book on the desk before approaching Abigail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My judgement is based on facts. You do all that on your own. Since the very first time we met, you lied to us, you manipulated us and used us for your dirty plans. You clearly show that you're only interested in yourself and how to get all the power for you. Hard to think you could care about anyone but yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow." Abigail began to applaud with loud, slow clapping and fake laughter, making her intervention treat her. "What passion! So much inflexibility! You think you're better than me? Because you don’t. A person who evaluates the facts with a corrupt lens because she only looks at things on her perspective is not in a position to make any comments on other’s people behaviours. You may be mad at me for that truth, but you know I am right, Mel.” Abigail slapped her truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you look at me, you see only my reflected image. You build your opinion on simple archaic and programmed beliefs in order to feel less guilty and maybe also feel superior. Your prejudices about me mislead your judgement, Mel. I am a half demon, so I am not a person who can be trusted. Although I tried to manipulate you at first, after that I made a lot of good actions for you. Thanks to me, you have a truce with demons. Anytime you need it, you come to me for help. I am a powerful woman who knows what she wants and she does – and did - what she has to in order to achieve her goals. That is my crime. Demons world is a patriarchal world and it is not easy to stay on a command’s position. But all you can see is what is more useful for you. On my opinion, you are the one who discriminates other woman on the basis of preconceptual ideas. That kind of person is called hypocrite. Certainly not an angel of virtue".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This statement annoyed Mel who felt caught off guard. In a twisted way, she thought that what was said might make sense. Was she, who fought so hard for women's rights and equality, becoming superficial and obtuse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail watched her carefully and noticed the upset on her face, which gave her immense pleasure and an amused smile. In the wake of the moment she leaned towards Mel, stopping a few inches from her face. "The good witch is not that good!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mel looked up, motionless and ready to defend herself. Then she looked back and took a long breath to try to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoever is round doesn’t die square," she simply replied, only to turn around and walked away to get the book with which to continue the preparation of the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that all you got?" Abigail snapped back as if she needed to win a fight. "You're better than that," she concluded by sitting in a chair nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mel turned to Abigail again. That woman was capable of blowing up her nervous system. But before she could do anything, Maggie showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No response," she said in a worried voice. Yet neither of them paid any attention to what was said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the atmosphere in the room was quite tense and ambiguous. On the one hand, Abigail appeared to her more nervous than before, sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded, but with a strange smug expression on her face, of someone who had just struck a winning blow. On the other hand, her sister seemed particularly irritated, although she tried to keep control by walking up and down the room, intent on reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did happen?" she asked, but without giving voice to her own thought. She thought it wasn't worth the risk of lighting a spark on what looked like a powder keg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we have everything for the ritual?" Maggie opted for a sentence as neutral as possible so as to interrupt that tense silence, and then approached Mel to ask if everything was in order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! We have three of the necessary ingredients. We have an improvised altar; the two parts of the amulet and we still have to draw the pentagram. According to the book, in addition to the herbal mixture, we'd be missing a source of pure energy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A human life, then?" Abigail mocked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not necessarily," Mel said. Harry had explained to her that to overcome this possibility, one could draw equal shares of each person's energy, so that it would not affect the essence of anyone and at most weaken everyone equally. "Harry already has a solution." She just added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail jumped, to the sound of that name, clearly showing that she was sincerely anxious for him. Before the situation became uncontrollable, Maggie used an excuse to take Mel into the other room with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong?" Mel asked Maggie a little upset that she was dragged away and worried that she left Abigail alone in an area with books full of formulas and dangerous spells. She had taken the translator with her as a precaution, but knowing Abigail, anything was possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We must remain calm and cooperative. We must not increase the pressure," Maggie pointed out to her, staring at her to make sure she understood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sound like Harry," Mel replied, looking at her in subtext, while Maggie's expression remained serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not me. She's the one who's making everything so damn difficult," Mel finally snorted, receiving a further eloquent look from her sister, as if to point out the childishness of the statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need her cooperation on the ritual. I also think she's genuinely concerned about Harry, and perhaps that's what makes her more despotic and obnoxious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mel gave her a dirty look. This whole nervous situation, and Maggie was right about Abigail. She, too, had noticed Abigail's apprehension not seeing Harry coming and not hearing from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mel. "It's almost 24 hours since the Switch. Harry and Macy still haven't returned. Do you think they're okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're fine. We have to have faith," she said, shaking her sister's hand to give her courage. "More than I'm worried about them, I'm worried about us with that demon almost out of control over there." She tried to ironize the situationl in order to ease the tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She really cares about Harry," Maggie said. She softened by the image of an unscrupulous demon capable of feeling. She was suddenly reminded of Parker. At the same time, she also remembered what she had done to him and, angry about it, she no longer felt sorry for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Mel replied, "I know," said Mel. "I find it hard to say; but Abigail really cares for our Whitelighter. In addition, I’d say she makes some good points with her abstruse arguments.” In particular, Mel thought of Harry who seemed to be torn between two women, attracted to both of them in different ways and for different reasons, especially fought with himself and tormented by his past and what he had suffered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. I still don't think it's like Harry. Plus, I really believe that his feelings for Macy are sincere and unchanged from a few months ago. Just see the way he looks at her when she doesn't see him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this statement, both sisters smiled at the image of Harry, motionless and with the expression of a dummy man who stared at Macy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you think Macy feels about Harry now?" Mel rushed to Maggie, hesitant to start such an intimate conversation behind her sister's back. "She doesn't seem completely indifferent to me. Of course, she said that the picture in the diary initially wasn't Harry like we thought, but Jimmy. However..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't finish the sentence that Maggie interrupted her to complete the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... However, when we were prisoners in the command center, during the test of unspoken truths, she admitted otherwise. She said she thought it might be Harry, but she wouldn't admit it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true. She said it. So what?" Mel just didn't know what to think. The situation was more tangled and twisted than she expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, Mel. Macy is such a private, rational, controlled woman. Her feelings are hard to decipher. She dampers them and locks them deep in her heart. Sometimes I pick up fragments; but they are scattered moments and not always clear. I think she cares about Harry, and as you say, she's not indifferent. But I've also felt so much fear and anguish. I can't tell if you love him. But what she feels scares her. She has so many doubts, and with Abigail so proactive, it's not easy. Do we have to help them? What do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie wasn't too sure it was right to meddle in her sister's love life. So did Mel. They looked at each other for a moment, insecure about what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever it is. We'll be there for her," Mel finally said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Maggie replied, "We'll be there for her. We'll listen and help her if she wants us to do that. In the meantime, we can do something to keep that one at bay. What do you say?" Maggie proposed, smiling amusedly. She moved her head towards the room where Abigail was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's an octopus." Mel said in a serious tone and then burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of hilarity, Abigail entered the room, distracting them from their speech, as if to show that if you talk about the devil, sometimes she really does appear. She didn't seem to have heard their speeches and it was better to leave it alone for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's what you're doing here. You're wasting our time by telling jokes, aren’t you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sisters didn’t give in to the provocation. Before leaving, Mel took one look at Maggie, and both she and Abigail followed her into the other room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Macy and Harry appeared with the last ingredient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE RITUAL<br/> <br/>Upon Harry and Macy arrived at the command center, Maggie and Mel welcomed them with a big smile, hugging each of them. They felt so relieved to see them safe.<br/> <br/>Abigail stood aside, though there was a clear expression of joy on her face as she saw Harry again.<br/> <br/>"Well. When you are done, we can take care of our problem," Abigail intervened with an annoyed tone in order interrupt them as if the image of a happy family reunion caused her to feel a hint of jealousy.<br/> <br/>Everyone turned to her, all stumped because Abigail never missed a chance to be Abigail.<br/> <br/>After that, she smiled at Harry who responded with a comprehensive glance of those that it’s used with a Grumpy person who it’s known to have this way of welcoming.<br/> <br/>Although Macy noticed it, this time she didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. She knew that this was only Harry’s attitude towards people. After what happened in the desert, she felt more confident about Harry. He was a man of good heart who was capable of seeing goodness everywhere, including Abigail. Was he naïve? Maggie would have answered differently. But, despite that, Macy’s opinion about Abigail was merciless. She couldn’t forget about her bad actions and she would have never been able to forgive her. But she could understand that a man like Harry, who was programmed to protect all witches – no matters if they were bad or lost - and had a heart full of hope of redemption, could be more tolerant. She knew that actions would have spoken better than any arguments. So, it was just a matter of time before Harry accepted that Abigail was a lost battle.<br/> <br/>After a moment, Harry asked if everything was ready for the ritual and if they had found the incense.<br/> <br/>"Yes. We did it. We even prepared everything here," Mel replied.<br/> <br/>"Sure, thanks to El Manta," Abigail ironized with her usual provocative attitude in the urge to tease Mel and made her nervous.<br/> <br/>Fortunately, Mel could see beyond her play and stayed calm. For Mel, it started to be as clear as the blue sky how Abigail’s brain worked. She was the kind of person who enjoyed teasing people in order to make them feel uncomfortable. She used to attack before being attacked and she said things which she knew they could hurt other people feelings. On that, she was a Master. Mel could admit it. She didn’t know if that kind of behavior was a form of self-defense; but right now, she didn’t even care about it. Anyway, unfortunately for Abigail, Mel was an impulsive person as an intuitive person with whom you couldn’t use the same play twice and hoping to win.<br/> <br/>"El Manta?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as a sign of perplexity.<br/> <br/>"It does mean blanket in Spanish, doesn’t it?" Macy and Harry said in chorus. Then, they looked at each other and laughed, leaving the sisters uncertain about what to think.<br/> <br/>"It's a long story." Maggie replied as she pinpointed a newfound harmony between her sister and their Whitelighter. She could clearly perceive a form of peace in Macy's heart, which made her very happy.<br/> <br/>"What about your mission?" Mel asked.<br/> <br/>Harry and Macy looked at each other again and smiled. Then, they both added: "It's a long story." The atmosphere immediately seemed more relaxed. Only Abigail seemed a bit bothered by that.<br/> <br/>Indeed, in a large area without furniture in the hall, Mel and Maggie, with the help of Abigail, had already designed a large pentagram. Inside it, they placed an improvised altar which consisted in a bench borrowed from Jordan's gym. On the three sides of the altar were placed the ingredients representing the 3 elements: air, fire and water.<br/> <br/>"We only need the herbal mixture." Mel said to the others.<br/> <br/>"I'll take care of it." Macy replied and headed towards the next room, where there was the material needed to prepare the mixture.<br/> <br/>"I may help you." Harry added promptly and followed her.<br/> <br/>"Yes. If she is like her sisters, she would need all the help she gets. This mixture is important. We don’t want everything to blow up because some incompetent witch." Abigail pointed out.<br/> <br/>Although Mel was ready for a fight, Maggie prevented her to intervene. She tilted her head towards Harry who had just jumped in defense and turned to Abigail with a reprimanding gaze because of the wickedness of what she said.<br/> <br/>However, unpredictably, Macy approached Harry and touched his arm gently which caused him a thrill.<br/> <br/>"Don't worry, Harry. I got it. Stay here and help with the final details. Don't let Abigail do any damage," she said and winked at him like a private message between the two of them.<br/> <br/>Macy's voice was sweet and quiet, her gaze softened and her features completely relaxed. She looked like someone who had a new awareness of things and was at peace.<br/> <br/>The scene didn’t pass unnoticed to the sisters who shared a look and then smiled. The journey in the desert had probably been more useful than they imagined and had helped them to lead on something new. Perhaps they would be given an update later.<br/> <br/>"Come on Harry! Come with me. We need to think about how to extract energy from our bodies for the ritual," Abigail hastened to say in a seductive voice and allusive tone. Then she reached Harry’s arm out and pulled him in. Everyone understood the double meaning of her sentence; but they glossed over it.<br/> <br/>Abigail was a tenacious woman who didn’t accept a no as an answer; but right now Harry only had eyes for Macy who seemed to reciprocate. She smiled back to reassure him that everything was fine and for a moment, all around them vanished. As if they were alone in the room, they felt hooked to one another. No words were needed anymore to understand each other’s thoughts. He nodded in agreement and then he turned to Abigail, accepting to follow her.<br/> <br/>Immediately, Mel and Maggie went with them in order to keep an eye on them, even if it didn’t seem necessary anymore.<br/> <br/>While Harry was studying the spell, he started feeling a bit unease, because of all those girls around him who gripped him under their hold.<br/> <br/>He could feel the pressing presence of Abigail, who used every opportunity to provoke him in any possible way, especially in a physical way. All this started being irritating rather than pleasing. In addition, the sisters stayed all the time nearby and systematically stopped every seductive attempt of Abigail. If all this wouldn’t have been so awkward, he would have found it hilarious.<br/> <br/>After a few minutes, Harry burst out: "Oh, No!"<br/> <br/>At this reaction, everyone next to him jumped. Macy who was still in the other room, heard him and immediately ran into the room with a bowl in her hand which contained the herb mixture.<br/> <br/>"Everything is ok?" she asked worried.<br/> <br/>“I don’t think so. I made a mistake. The ritual requires too much energy to activate the spell but also to conclude it. You and Abigail fainted because the exchange drained all your energy. That means we can’t use everyone’s energy for the ritual."<br/> <br/>"We can’t count on Abigail and Macy’s energy; but Maggie and I are still available." Mel declared.<br/> <br/>"Yes. This is true." Harry replied.<br/> <br/>"Is it risky?" Macy asked straight away in a worry. Her sister’s safety was one of the most important things to her and she didn’t want to risk their lives. During that day, she had already experienced what meant to watch a person - to whom she really cared about – that endangered itself to save her. She had learnt her lesson.<br/> <br/>"It doesn't matter," Maggie said. "We're all in this together." She stated firmly and Mel concurred on this with her.<br/> <br/>"Thank you. I appreciate it; but I can't let you do that for me." Macy declared as she looked at her sisters gratefully. After what Harry did for her, that umpteenth demonstration of love from her sisters warmed even more her heart. She felt so lucky to have them in her life. She was not alone anymore and she was loved. She had found people to lean on and that was a precious gift for her which could open up her heart to something new.<br/> <br/>“I can only handle an act of heroism a day." Macy smiled and turned slightly to look at Harry, who remained impassive with no memory of his tender selfless act. She was the only one who could understand it, but it was ok for now.<br/> <br/>"Oh, Goodness. Let’s be real. We must act fast. What are we going to do? It's possible that you're never ready to do what has to be done. Do I have to do it myself?" Abigail exclaimed, annoyed by all of those heart-melting scenes.<br/> <br/>"What do you mean?" Macy jumped on and came closer to Abigail as f she wanted to defy her. The atmosphere suddenly heated up and Macy's calm disappeared.<br/> <br/>"You know what I mean. Let’s drop the pretends. There are other living beings on earth, except us. If we need energy, let's get energy!" Abigail pointed out and stared at Macy, closer than before.<br/> <br/>"No !" Macy declared. Looking at herself like this destabilized her because she looked into a mirror without recognizing herself. Abigail was so mean. She calmed herself down and focused on her mission.<br/> <br/>She knew very well that Abigail was a practical and unscrupulous woman. She needed to think fast in order to propose an alternative solution.<br/> <br/>"That’s enough! There's no use arguing about it." Harry intervened and separated them. Then he reproached Abigail who shattered hers shoulders and huffed. Although she felt slightly hurt, she didn’t want to show it.<br/> <br/>"We'll just do it." Mel finally said. "Listen, Macy. There is no need to worry. Unlike Sara, we are two. This procedure didn’t kill her. It won't kill us either. Right, Harry?" Mel explained and then she addressed to the man to have support.<br/> <br/>"Yes, I think so." Harry affirmed before examining Macy’s face which shown her concern. She didn't seem convinced and appeared hesitant about what to do. So Harry came closer and touched her shoulder. His reassuring touch worked on her body’ muscles as a relaxing day on a spa. She looked up at him and felt at home.<br/> <br/>"Do you trust me?" he whispered softly. He took her hand in his, caressing her palm gently, in order to reassure her.<br/> <br/>Macy looked deep into his eyes and she melted into his gaze. "Yes," she muttered as she felt overwhelmed by an inexplicable sense of tranquility. Harry was the man in whom she placed the most unconditional trust.<br/> <br/>"Do you trust your sisters?" Harry continued while Maggie and Mel reached up.<br/> <br/>"Yes. Sure!" Macy affirmed and then glanced from Harry to their sisters.<br/> <br/>"Good. Then everything will be all right."<br/> <br/>The tenderness of how those words had been pronounced swept away all doubts which still resided in Macy's heart. After that scene, Abigail's certainties also began to waver. For a moment she thought that maybe it was time to give up to her forbidden dream. That moment was short, and then she returned to the warpath.<br/> <br/>"Okay. Let’s go or I'm going to puke in a while." She interrupted them.<br/> <br/>"We're ready," Macy said.<br/> <br/>The ritual took place. Each one hold one piece of the amulet. Once the energy absorbed by the sisters was transferred to the amulet, they joined the two pieces. As it happened the previous day, a wave of energy hit them both.<br/> <br/>Macy's awakening turned out to be happier than the one of the day before. There were no silk sheets, no wardrobe full of skimpy and unsuitable clothes or fetish accessories scattered around the room.<br/> <br/>She stretched out. As soon as she was wide awake, she hurried to get out of bed and looked in the mirror situated in the corner of the room.<br/> <br/>Her reflected image filled her with joy. Her dark eyes and her thick and curly hair had never looked so beautiful to her as today. Everything belonged to her again and she felt so at peace with her whole body.<br/> <br/>Her mind traveled back to the events of the previous day which was characterized by a lot of emotions and significant events. In particular, she reminded what happened in the desert, with the snake, the old lady and Harry. A smile appeared on her lips at the recall of the old lady and her wise words. A thrill pervaded her body at the image of a feverish Harry. Finally, she had some time to evaluate the situation and her behavior. She needed to understand what all those events really meant to her.<br/> <br/>She remembered Harry's speech which had had a positive impact on her. By his unselfish action to sacrifice himself for her happiness had proven her that she was loved. As the old lady already told her, Harry knew well what he wanted and what he was ready to do in order to protect it.<br/> <br/>She hesitated for a moment, realizing that she was still afraid. She couldn’t stop questioning things. She was a defensive habit that was hard to let slip away.<br/> <br/>As she confessed the day before, the fear gripped her heart, as a result of her life's journey. All her life’s experiences had influenced her more than she wanted. She felt as a tight grip enveloped her heart and took away her breath.<br/> <br/>The path to happiness was paved with obstacles that she needed to navigate around. It helped the fact that some of her doubts disappeared thanks to Harry’s confession. Indeed, she couldn’t deny anymore that Harry cared for her more than for very other’s protégé. That awareness gave her the power to realize that what he felt for her had never disappeared. Slowly, one step at a time, she could try to let her barriers go down.<br/> <br/>Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Macy knew right away it had to be Harry by his way of doing it. He was there to make sure she was all right.<br/> <br/>"Come in, Harry," Macy invited him.<br/> <br/>He stood discreetly at the door, showing only his head, hesitant whether to come in after the events of the previous morning with Abigail.<br/> <br/>"Please. Come in. I won't bite. Promise." Macy ironically said, while noting his reticence.<br/> <br/>She was still in front of the mirror and this was a strange déjà vu for Harry. Then he peered at her and recognized her smile, her posture, her attitude. All the energy she emanated, sensed so familiar. She was Macy with no doubt.<br/> <br/>Finally, he chased away all hesitation and entered the room to reach up to her. "It’s really you." Harry sighed with a large smile stick on his face. He was like a puppy with sparkling eyes.<br/> <br/>"Yes. In my body and spirit." She joked and then laughed, knowing that Harry would have gotten this pun. Indeed, Harry laughed back.<br/> <br/>Macy bent her head and she intensified her gaze to him. As before, their eyes hooked like they used to do a long time ago. Harry stayed silent, captured by Macy's sunny presence. The magic of the moment enveloped them in a soft embrace. No one wanted to interrupt it.<br/> <br/>"I'm very pleased." Harry finally said.<br/> <br/>"Me too," Macy replied. "Wearing Abigail's clothes doesn't suit me." she mocked again.<br/> <br/>They stand one in front the other, motionless. Their eyes locked as their bodies connected without touching each other; separated just by a few steps. They kept on talking and laughing for a while, unable to move away or stepped in.<br/> <br/>However, this moment ended when Mel and Maggie also showed up in the room in order to make sure that their sister was really her.<br/> <br/>The atmosphere in the room did not go unnoticed. So, Maggie and Mel felt a bit guilty for having interrupted something.<br/> <br/>However, Macy immediately ran to hug them, happy to be able to do it with her body. She suggested they all had breakfast together and Harry offered to take care of it while the sisters took time to chat and catch up.<br/> <br/>While Harry walked out the room, Macy followed him with her eyes. Maggie and Mel noticed that and they immediately decided to postpone their chat in order to let her sister go after Harry.<br/> <br/>So as soon as they left, Macy ran quickly to Harry's and she stopped him on the stairs.<br/> <br/>"Listen, Harry. About yesterday. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me.”<br/> <br/>" And what exactly did I do?" he asked because he really didn't remember much.<br/> <br/>"You saved me!" she replied with a smile.<br/> <br/>Harry remembered the snake and he deduced she was referring to that episode. He raised his shoulders to minimize his gesture and added that it was his duty to protect her.<br/> <br/>That answer disappointed her a bit because a part of her was still afraid that what he did in the desert came only out of duty. However, Macy remembered the old lady's words and she waved away the fear. She should trust her instinct and her feelings.<br/> <br/>"I know." she replied in an enigmatic tone. "You really don't remember?" she asked him finally.<br/> <br/>"What should I remember?"<br/> <br/>"You were willing to die for me." She affirmed with an expression full of hope on her face.<br/> <br/>At first, Harry was surprised by that statement. But, then, his facial features softened and a big smile appeared on his face.  With a calm tone, he admitted: "Macy. For you, always!"<br/> <br/>Then he turned and headed towards the kitchen, while Macy returned to her room.<br/> <br/>After getting ready for the breakfast, she went down to the kitchen where she found Harry who was talking on the phone.<br/> <br/>"Okay. I got it. Please. Don’t take drastic measures. The Master is gone now."<br/> <br/>Harry hung up the phone wondering if he'd done the right thing.<br/> <br/>"What is up?" she asked Harry, as she walked into the kitchen, and he jumped out of surprise.<br/> <br/>"Hello!" he greeted her with a big smile. "That was Abigail. She said she'll take care of the Lodge." He was a little embarrassed, knowing how much Macy didn't appreciate it.<br/> <br/>However, Macy remained impassive, serene in her beautiful gray polka dot sweater and black pants. This time, even Abigail couldn't ruin her day. She was happy. She felt different, so she would have acted differently.<br/> <br/>Indeed, Harry could notice a different light in her, a newfound harmony that accentuated the beauty of the woman in front of him.<br/> <br/>"What does it mean “Take care”?" Macy raised her eyebrow because she doubted what this could mean for people like Abigail and Godric.<br/> <br/>Harry hastened to explain to her that Abigail had promised him only to send a warning because without a Master, the Lodge was harmless.<br/> <br/>"If you trust her, I trust your judgment." Macy finally replied, looking quietly into his eyes and sketching a smile.<br/> <br/>"We must. It seems that yesterday some prisoners have escaped, including Parker. Do you know anything about it?" Harry questioned her in a playful tone, pretending to scold her.<br/> <br/>Macy simply looked away and shrugged her shoulders as if she pretended to ignore what he was talking about.<br/> <br/>“Sometimes prisons aren't so escape-proof.”<br/> <br/>Harry and Macy started laughing while they imagined Godric's face at the discovery of the prisoner’s escape.<br/> <br/>The atmosphere was joyous and relaxed. Macy felt that she had regained her old complicity with Harry and this made her extremely happy.<br/> <br/>While Harry was pouring the tea into the teapot and placing it on the tray, Macy helped him to place some biscuits on a plate. During the preparation of the table, they kept slowly moving around each other and slipping past one another as if they were dancing. However, they elegantly avoided bumping into each other as a form of unsaid limit for the moment. All those slowing movements empowered an unexpressed sensual tension between them, along with some delicate and stimulating brush strokes made to awaken a dozing desire which pleasantly teased their respective bodies and generated an electrifying energy all around them. They both enjoyed fully the intimacy of the moment which left them with a wonderful sense of belonging.<br/> <br/>Macy observed him. He seemed so concentrated; but when Macy called him by his name, he immediately turned his head at her smiling.<br/> <br/>"Harry! After this breakfast, I owe you a dinner. Whether you want it or not," she affirmed determinedly and then tilted her head encouraging him to accept her invitation.<br/> <br/>Harry narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, a bit astonished by this proposition. After observing her as if he wanted to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, he nodded in agreement with an expression of pure happiness painted on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>